Valse à Quatre Temps
by planatroislitteraire
Summary: Quand Ron doute de son orientation sexuelle, Harry, Draco et Blaise sont là pour faire pencher la balance... - DM/BZ ! HP/RW ! HP/DM ! RW/BZ ! FOURSOME ! PWP !


**VALSE À QUATRE TEMPS**

Blaise était tiraillé, d'un côté il devait absolument se rendre en cours, il allait se faire écharper par sa mère s'il séchait encore. D'un autre côté, le blondinet qui s'acharnait à déboutonner sa chemise tout en lui mordillant le cou était une distraction non négligeable.

Gémissant, il sentit la caresse des dents de Draco qui souriait contre la peau de son torse, avant d'inspirer profondément tandis que son amant mordillait son téton déjà dur. Draco rapprocha ses hanches pour frotter sa queue longue et gorgée de sang contre la cuisse du noir, dont les gémissements grandissaient.

Blaise saisit les cheveux de Draco, tordant ses hanches. Son sexe, déjà dur comme le roc, frôlait celui du blond, qui jura. Blaise gémit de nouveau, enfouissant son visage dans les mèches blondes.

« Merlin Draco, je peux pas, je – »

Les doigts du blond défaisant déjà sa ceinture, et appuyant de façon non négligeable sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie, le forcèrent à s'interrompre, haletant de plaisir. Draco sourit et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de son amant.

« J'adore quand tu es comme ça, murmurra-t-il d'une voix rêche, gémissant comme un Poufsouffle en manque rien que pour moi. »

Violemment Blaise glissa ses pouces dans les passants du jean de Draco et le tira vers lui.

« Ta gueule, je veux que tu me baises. Maintenant.

\- Je ne peux jamais rien te refuser, chuchota-t-il, prenant la direction du canapé.

\- Merci Merlin. »

Les genoux de Blaise se dérobèrent quand ils heurtèrent le bord du canapé. Il s'affala sur les coussins, entrainant Draco avec lui. Ce dernier eut un petit rire moqueur et initia un baiser profond, tout en essayant de les débarrasser de leurs vêtements.

Le noir glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Draco, s'attardant sur les côtes saillantes avant de lui retirer brusquement. Le blond laissa échapper de nouveau un léger ricanement, défaisant le pantalon de Blaise d'une main, griffant légèrement son torse de l'autre, le laissant uniquement vêtu de son boxer. Les yeux du noir roulèrent dans leurs orbites quand la paume de Draco alla taquiner le devant du dit boxer déjà humide.

« Merlin, Draco. »

Les mains de Blaise délaissèrent les épaules du blond pour s'attaquer à sa braguette, faisant perdre pour la première fois, depuis le début de leur étreinte, son sang-froid au blondinet.

« Bordel, dépêche-toi ! Ou je vais jouir dans mon putain de jean. »

Les mots de Draco firent s'accélérer les mouvements de Blaise. Dans la précipitation, leurs doigts se heurtèrent alors qu'ils se débarrassaient des dernières barrières qui les séparaient. Jean et boxers éjectés, ils purent enfin frotter leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre, faisant monter encore un peu plus le désir écrasant qui les envahissait. C'est la voix rauque de désir et pleine d'autorité que Draco reprit parole.

« À genoux. »

Blaise se dépêcha d'obéir, les testicules durs et contractés en réponse au ton impératif du plus blond.

« Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, » gémit-il.

Il haleta lorsque le tissu rêche des coussins du canapé frotta contre sa queue sensible.

« Draco... Han ! »

Passant à la vitesse supérieure le blond avait écarté les globes fermes du black avant de caresser à l'aide de sa langue la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Le petit muscle humide le torturait sans merci, le pénétrant le plus loin possible, mêlant ses doigts à son jeu de langue.

« Aaahhhh, oui là ! S'il te plait là ! »

Cambrant le dos le plus possible, allant et venant sur les doigts fins, Blaise se déchainait encore un peu plus au rythme de Draco maltraitant sa prostate, le préparant consciencieusement pour ce qui allait suivre.

La pénétration fut lente, brulante, délectable. Draco se pressa contre lui, profondément enfoncé dans son corps. Blaise tourna la tête, essayant d'atteindre la bouche du blond qu'il ravagea. Il s'appuya contre Draco, écrasant sans honte son cul contre lui. Draco gémit désespérément et plaça une de ses mains entre les omoplates de Blaise, poussant son visage vers l'arrière du canapé.

Avant que Blaise ne puisse réagir, Draco instaura un rythme rapide et passionné, ajustant ses coups pour atteindre la prostate du black. Son propre sexe était piégé entre son estomac et le canapé, et chaque poussée profonde de Draco le stimulait suffisamment pour qu'il soit sur le point de jouir.

Le plaisir le foudroya, faisant s'envoler tout ce qu'il lui restait de raison. Puis Draco cria, jouissant à son tour, le plaquant de tout son poids contre le dos du canapé. Ils se séparèrent enfin, haletants. Draco satisfait et Blaise définitivement à la bourre.

* * *

Putain de merde de Draco de ses couilles ! Blaise piquait un sprint dans les couloirs de l'université, la chemise froissée et mal boutonnée, essayant de ne pas aggraver son retard d'une quinzaine de minutes. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de classe, plongée dans un silence endormi, personne ne le remarqua. C'était bien la peine de se dépêcher... Tentant néanmoins de se faire discret (il fallait rester solidaire et ne pas réveiller ses camarades), il se dirigeait vers sa place habituelle, dans les premiers rangs quand il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Étrangement, la salle de cours était blindée. Peut-être était-elle toujours dans cet état à cette heure-ci, mais il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Quoi qu'il en soit, plus aucune place n'était disponible dans les cinq premiers rangs. À vrai dire, plus aucune place n'était disponible nulle part. Scrutant une dernière fois la pièce, il tenta de faire chemin arrière, mais la professeure d'économie moldue (aussi connu sous le nom de « cours le plus chiant de l'histoire du système scolaire sorcier après l'histoire de la magie ») interrompit sa monocorde tirade pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

« Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de tourner en rond, jeune homme ? Installez-vous quelque part ou partez, mais cessez de perturber le cours. Tenez, en voici une juste là. »

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le dernier rang et une chaise apparut dans un bruit qui fit sursauter les moins endormis. Surpris d'être réprimandé comme un première année de Poudlard, Blaise se trouva dépourvu en répartie. Il se contenta de lancer un regard hautain à l'enseignante qui reprit son cours immédiatement, sans oser croiser son regard. Et il perturbait sa classe, c'est ça ? Personne ne lui prêtait attention, fallait-il qu'elle l'humilie de la sorte ? Plus énervé que jamais, Blaise se glissa dans le fond de la pièce et s'assit à la place attribuée. On ne voyait, ni n'entendait grand-chose de ce côté-là...

« Madame, vous ne pourriez pas amplifier votre voix ?

\- Voilà ce que c'est, d'arriver en retard Monsieur... »

Ne se souvenant probablement plus de son nom, elle lui fit un signe de tête dont il ne comprit pas la signification et augmenta légèrement sa voix. Blaise souffla d'agacement, sortit ses affaires, posa son sac à ses pieds et... tomba nez à nez avec le regard bleu de Ron Weasley. La belle affaire : il arrivait en retard, il se faisait passer un savon comme à un gosse et en plus de ça il devait se coltiner les deux heures de cours à côté de Weasley et son regard de bovin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? cracha-t-il presque le plus bas possible. »

Ron sembla se réveiller d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, que je te regarde ? T'es là, à côté de moi, je tourne la tête, c'est tout.

\- Bon, tu m'as vu, c'est plus la peine de me mater, à présent.

\- Te mater ? Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Zabini...

\- Je sais pas, tu avais l'air si insistant, j'ai pris ça pour une invitation.

\- Mais... Tu insinues quoi là ? T'es vraiment plombé comme mec !

\- Je n'insinue rien, je constate. Pour preuve, tu me regardes toujours.

\- Je te parle, abruti ! J'ai pas été élevé chez les goules, je regarde la personne à qui je m'adresse !

\- Mais tu ne détournes pas les yeux...

\- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?!

\- Je vois, je vois. Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, c'est ça ? Ça me gêne Weasley. Je mange de ce pain-là, mais dans ton cas, ce serait plutôt de la biscotte rabougrie. Je suis dans l'obligation de refuser tes avances.

\- Ça tourne pas rond, sincèrement...

\- Pourtant, je te fais tourner la tête.

\- Par Merlin et ses caleçons ! Tu vas arrêter, oui ? Je-ne-te-mate-pas ! Compris ?

\- Eh, vous deux, allez roucouler ailleurs ! »

Un élève - un fayot, pensèrent Blaise et Ron de concert - leur fit signe de se taire, l'air agacé. Ron détourna aussitôt les yeux de l'autre, rougissant. Blaise se marrait intérieurement. Qu'il pouvait être crétin ! C'était si facile de le faire marcher, ce Weasmoche ! Enfin, il devait avouer que ce surnom n'était pas le plus approprié. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le jeune homme avait de beaux yeux. Il avait discrètement jeté un nouveau coup d'œil à son voisin et put remarquer que les autres parties de son corps n'étaient pas en reste. Ron étendait de longues et fines jambes, qui semblaient musclées dans son pantalon près du corps. D'un coup, Blaise fut frappé par son potentiel érotique alors qu'il baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le roux avait une espèce de nonchalance qui, si on se cognait la tête contre un chaudron en titane et qu'on oubliait ainsi sa bêtise crasse, le rendait particulièrement attirant.

« C'est toi qui me mates, maintenant ! »

Le rouquin affichait un air victorieux qui s'effaça d'un coup lorsque Blaise lui envoya un baiser et un clin d'œil.

« Merlin, t'es vraiment pas net... »

Ron retourna à la contemplation de ses parchemins - désespérément vides - et Blaise se dit que ce cours allait être d'une longueur, mais d'une longueur...

« Rah ! Mais il va arrêter de mâchonner son stylo, le rouqmoute ? En plus de me filer chaud, il m'empêche d'écouter le cours. Pas que j'en aie particulièrement besoin, cette prof est une bonne à rien, mais si je veux rester en tête de classe, me faut un minimum de calme. C'est que j'ai un empire à gérer, moi. Je me demande ce qu'il fiche là, Weasmoche... »

Blaise tenta tant bien que mal de noter ce que la prof d'histoire de l'économie babillait, son esprit focalisé sur le tableau noir et la voix fluette de l'enseignante dans l'espoir d'occulter la vue de Ron, un capuchon de stylo bleu entre les lèvres, et les bruits réguliers de salive et de succion qu'il produisait sans en avoir conscience. Heureusement qu'il était agréable à regarder sinon, ça ferait longtemps que Blaise lui aurait déjà collé le contenu de sa trousse dans le fondement. En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée...

Alors que la vision de Weasley à poil, étendu sur les tables de cours, prêt à recevoir l'équivalent du rayon papeterie de Casino dans son postérieur avec ce sourire mutin qu'il arborait sans en avoir conscience s'imposait à son esprit, il n'oublia pas de noter mentalement de passer à la supérette avant de passer chez Draco : ils étaient en manque de préservatifs et de vin, éléments indispensables à leur survie quotidienne.

Pour ce dernier, Blaise aurait pu faire un détour par chez lui et piquer deux ou trois caisses du plus mauvais pinard de l'immense cave, comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé, mais Mère Zabini tenait ses comptes avec tellement de rigueur qu'il ne voulait pas se risquer à se faire chopper. Il se souvenait avec effroi de la soufflante qu'il avait reçu après avoir vendu une statue particulièrement horrible qui prenait la poussière dans le grenier (l'argent récolté avait servi à payer ses nuits en love hôtel pour quelques mois).

Il avait découvert ce jour-là que sa mère avait établi une véritable base de données des possessions de la famille et que les trois jeunes gens qu'elle avait employés quelques mois auparavant n'avaient pour seule mission que de vérifier chaque semaine que rien n'avait disparu sans son accord. Blaise devait donc acheter lui-même son vin, au supermarché du coin acheter son vin et suivre ces foutus cours d'économie afin que, dans un futur qu'il espérait le plus lointain possible, il puisse reprendre le flambeau et gérer ses parts de l'entreprise familiale.

Si faire état des dépenses et besoins hebdomadaires de la maison semblait à la portée du premier venu, jongler entre les différentes actions et suivre les cours de la bourse demandait un minimum d'investissement. De ce fait, Maman Zabini avait demandé à son cher fils unique de prendre des cours d'économie au risque de se voir déshérité. N'ayant pas envie de se prendre la tête et voulant profiter de son temps libre, Blaise s'était alors inscrit dans une université, pas la plus cotée, mais avec une assez bonne réputation pour ne pas faire douter sa mère de la qualité de sa formation.

Les cours n'avaient rien de très intéressant ni de très difficile, mais son côté compétiteur l'avait propulsé en tête de classe et il comptait bien rester à cette position. Il avait donc été étonné de voir Weasley en début d'année et plus les mois avançaient, plus il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien branler dans une formation de cette qualité.

En effet, le roux passait le plus clair de son temps en classe à dormir, rendait systématiquement ses devoirs en retard et avait la capacité de réflexion d'un boursoufflet. À ce qu'il avait entendu, l'un des frères Weasley était mort après la guerre, l'un de ceux qui tenaient la boutique de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Peut-être pour ça qu'il traînait tous les jours son beau cul sur les bancs de la fac. C'était une chose que Blaise ne pouvait pas nier : Ron était devenu un putain de beau gosse !

Par on ne sait quel miracle, le grand dadais au long nez un peu gauche était devenu un jeune homme tout à fait baisable, c'est-à-dire en bonne position sur l'échelle de baisabilité établie par Blaise : un poil en dessous de Draco, mais largement au-dessus d'un bon tiers des mecs qu'il avait connu ! Et au vu de l'effet que lui faisait Draco, le rouquin ne pouvait qu'en être flatté.

Blaise et Draco avaient commencé à baiser au cours des vacances d'été de leurs quinze ans. Tout avait commencé par une branlette mutuelle sous la douche après une intense partie de Quidditch. Blaise se souvenait parfaitement de l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie en voyant le corps de Draco nu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'observaient dans le plus simple appareil pourtant il prit conscience ce jour-là du haut degré de sexy du corps de son ami.

Depuis, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se caresser, de flirter pour finir par coucher ensemble sans que la situation ne soit jamais ambiguë : ils étaient amis et aimaient baiser, ça s'arrêtait là. Toutefois, force était de constater que Draco, en plus d'être un ami solide, était un coup parfaitement merveilleux, sans doute un des meilleurs que Blaise ait jamais eus. Le meilleur coup de sa vie étant cet homme rencontré dans les tribunes d'une course d'hippogriffe qui arrivait à le faire jouir en lui léchant la base de la nuque. Il avait perdu contact avec lui après qu'il ait dilapidé une partie de sa fortune au poker sorcier. Depuis, Blaise n'avait jamais connu extase plus puissante.

Il ne cessait de l'expérimenter, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient « emménagé » ensemble. En effet, si rien n'avait été officialisé et si son domicile se trouvait toujours être la demeure familiale Zabini, Blaise passait le plus clair de son temps chez Draco, dans l'appartement que possédait sa famille en plein cœur de Londres. Ron éternua et Blaise sortit de sa rêverie. Il se demandait bien ce que valait Weasley au plumard. Grand dadais comme il était, ça ne devait pas être la panacée, mais son beau corps devait certainement rattraper ses maladresses.

Il se demandait s'il était toujours avec Granger, mais bien vite cette vision lui donna la nausée et il préféra se concentrer sur les images qui lui revenaient en tête de sa partie de jambe en l'air avec Draco. Vraiment, le blond avait ce don pour faire de lui une loque. Pour preuve, il avait encore cédé et était arrivé en retard en cours, étant obligé de s'asseoir à côté de Weasley, en fond de classe. Il allait lui faire payer ça, dès ce soir.

Vin et capotes.

Il allait en prendre pour son grade, le Malfoy !

* * *

Ron essaya de lancer un regard discret en direction de son voisin de table. Il avait l'impression de ressentir le regard de Blaise sur lui et ça ne le mettait pas franchement à l'aise. Surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment la signification de ce regard lorsqu'il arriva à le zieuter suffisamment longtemps et discrètement pour se retrouver confronter à la façon dont le regardait l'ancien Serpentard.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et rapidement sur son visage pour savoir s'il ne se retrouvait pas avec un truc sur le visage. Harry serait bien capable de lui avoir balancé un bout de je ne sais quoi dans les cheveux avant qu'il ne passe la porte de leur appartement. Si on lui avait dit lorsqu'il était encore à l'école qu'il ferait des études à l'université et qu'il vivrait en collocation avec son meilleur ami Harry, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Cela n'avait jamais été quelque chose de courant chez les familles sorcières la colocation. Les enfants restaient le plus souvent dans la demeure familiale jusqu'au mariage, voire même y restait après pour les plus grandes familles de Sang-Pur riches de Grande Bretagne. Et c'était ce qu'il avait commencé à faire après la guerre. Il était retourné au Terrier avec une grande partie de sa famille. Même Georges était revenu un temps vivre avec eux. L'appartement au-dessus du magasin de farces et attrapes était trop marqué par l'absence de Fred pour être vivable dans un premier temps.

Et puis Georges avait fini par y retourner, mais pas seul, avec Angelina. Mais avant de partir, il avait demandé à Ron si cela ne l'intéresserait pas de prendre la cogestion de la boutique ensemble. Il allait y arriver un temps, surtout qu'il avait un peu besoin de se surcharger de travail pour ne pas trop penser. Mais sur le long terme, il n'allait pas y arriver. Alors il s'était dit que Ron pouvait être une bonne solution. Il avait été un soutien pour leur entreprise, et cela restait dans la famille.

Le seul problème, Fred et Georges s'en étaient rendu compte peu avant la guerre, c'était qu'ils n'y connaissaient franchement rien en gestion d'entreprise, gestion des stocks, salaires et tout le bazar administratif. C'était pour cela que juste avant de rentrer dans la cheminée, une fois que Ron lui avait certifié qu'il était honoré de s'associer avec lui ce dernier avait lancé :

« Par contre, il faut absolument que tu prennes des cours à la fac pour la gestion, parce que je suis vraiment nul et que c'était Fred le roi de la paperasse ! »

Et soyons honnêtes, c'était un affreux mensonge. Mais il avait promis et Hermione en fut ravie.

Sauf qu'entre lui en Hermione ce n'était pas vraiment la bérézina. Il y avait des tensions et le baiser genre fin du monde lors de la bataille finale était vachement loin maintenant. La réalité les avait rattrapés tous les deux. Hermione était trop exigeante et Ron était juste perdu, en deuil. Mais surtout cela ne collait pas. Alors ils avaient fini par rompre d'un commun accord, après un exposé de plus de trente-cinq minutes de Hermione sur le pourquoi du comment ils n'étaient pas compatibles et que cela n'était la faute de personne. Ron en était sorti soulagé.

Et Harry était arrivé, lui avait sorti « Viens vivre avec moi, j'ai une chambre de libre et je m'ennuie comme un rat crevé le soir. ». Entre vivre avec son meilleur pote et subir les regards compatissants de toute sa famille depuis la rupture avec Hermione, le choix avait été vite fait.

Au début cela avait été génial, même s'il passait ses journées sur les bancs de la faculté. Mais il pouvait mater des petits lots sans se sentir coupable comme le cul de sa prof d'économie moldue. Elle en avait un franchement pas vilain, pour une prof, même si son cours était chiant comme la mort. Et puis il y avait eu « L'évènement », qui même dans sa tête avait une majuscule et des trucs qui clignotent de partout. Un jour comme un autre, il était rentré plus tôt des cours parce que même s'il fallait qu'il soit digne des demandes de son frère, à la fac on pouvait sécher, donc parfois il séchait. Et il avait trouvé Harry affalé sur le fauteuil de tante Huguette en train de se faire bouffer la bite par un mec. On ne pouvait pas excuser la pénombre, il avait confondu, il pensait que c'était une fille, leur appartement était très lumineux. Harry n'avait pas arrêté de s'extasier là-dessus, comme il était en train de s'extasier grâce à la bouche du mec.

Mais il était bien élevé, alors il les avait laissé finir, rejoignant sa chambre et abandonnant son sac dans le salon. Sac que Harry avait vu lorsqu'il eut fini. Alors il y avait eu une autre rupture, entre Harry et l'hétérosexualité. Les vagins ce n'était pas son truc. Ce qui, pour Ron, expliquait le pourquoi du comment Harry n'était pas retourné avec sa sœur. Enfin si on lui demandait son avis, il pensait que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Pour sa part, il ne pourrait jamais sortir avec sa sœur, inceste mis à part, parce qu'elle était particulièrement chiante.

Alors, il avait dû s'y faire. Et il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de soucis, il avait juste demandé à Harry d'éviter de faire ça dans leur salon. Parce que c'était vraiment perturbant. Harry s'était excusé, il avait dit oui à toutes les conditions de Ron, surtout qu'il n'y en avait pas tant que cela. On pouvait résumer avec « Pas dans les pièces communes, ni dans ma chambre ! ». Il en était venu à la conclusion que son meilleur pote était gay, mais et alors ?!

* * *

Les considérations sur la sexualité d'Harry ayant fini de distraire son esprit, Ron revint à la réalité du cours.

« Qui pourrait me donner le nom d'une des plus grandes puissances économiques du XXème siècle moldu ? »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle. Soudain, les chaussures et les stylos mâchonnés devenaient les objets les plus fascinants des environs. Certains sortirent de leur rêverie, comme Ron, étonnés de ne plus entendre le flux nasillard et frêle de la voix de l'enseignante. Il était rare qu'elle s'adresse directement à la classe, ayant pour habitude de débiter son cours, répondant évasivement aux quelques questions des élèves consciencieux.

« Alors, personne n'a entendu parler de l'ursse ? »

Ron détacha ses yeux des dessins gravés dans sa table. Avait-il dormi pour être autant à l'ouest ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parlait d'ours alors que la dernière chose qu'il avait noté était... Bon, il ne notait pas ses cours, mais il était persuadé que jamais on n'avait abordé la question des ours dans ce module ! À moins que... Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades, tous aussi étonnés et dubitatifs. La prof s'impatienta :

« L'ursse ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais eu vent de cet état, l'un des plus puissants du siècle dernier. Je suis abasourdie. Il faudrait que vous ouvriez vos esprits, jeunes gens. Nos sociétés deviennent de plus en plus perméables à la société moldue, il serait temps que vous appreniez l'histoire de vos concitoyens. Bref. Tout ça pour vous dire que l'ursse a connu une croissance puissante et rapide. En 1970, son pibe atteint près de 1600 milliards de dollars, je ne saurais vous convertir en gallions, mais vous imaginez bien le pouvoir que l'ursse avait sur l'économie mondiale.

\- Le... Le pibe de l'ursse ? répéta un élève, abasourdi.

\- Oui, le pibe de l'ursse, jeune homme. Vous voulez ajouter quelque chose ?

\- Je... Je... Le PIB de l'URSS ? Pouahahaha ! »

L'étudiant partit dans un fou rire qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il fut bientôt suivi par certains autres tandis que le reste de la classe s'interrogeait et ne comprenait pas un broc de ce qui se passait depuis tout à l'heure. Les élèves morts de rire se chargèrent donc d'expliquer l'erreur aux autres, principalement nés sorciers, dans un joyeux brouhaha. Vexée comme un pou - elle avait tout de même obtenu un diplôme en étude des moldus, par Merlin ! - l'enseignante usa de sa voix magiquement amplifiée pour rétablir le silence.

« Je vous fais rire ? Très bien, jeunes gens ! Si vous avez tant à redire sur la qualité de mes cours, je vais vous faire participer. Je ne comptais pas vous donner cet exercice avant que nous ayons abordé certaines notions, mais si vous savez tout mieux que moi, cela ne vous posera aucun problème. Vous allez me faire un exposé sur l'économie de l'ursse. »

De vives protestations s'élevèrent dans les rangs. Ron pesta de concert avec les autres. Un exposé ? Puis quoi encore. La validation de fin de semestre devant être un QCM, il n'allait pas se casser la tête à rédiger et présenter un exposé ! Tandis qu'il signifiait son mécontentement à son voisin de devant, la prof commençait à former des binômes. Ne connaissant pas les noms des élèves, elle établissait les équipes par rang. Or, quand il leva les yeux au « Vous » autoritaire de l'enseignante, il comprit que son compagnon de galère allait être Zabini.

« Et merde, marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers l'autre qui affichait une mine tout aussi déconfite.

\- Weasley.

\- Zabini.

\- Alors, comme ça on va devoir se supporter pour ce stupide devoir.

\- Il semble bien.

\- Cette femme est une aberration. Je peux pas pifrer son cours.

\- Moui. Si tu le dis.

\- Tu n'as pas d'avis ?

\- On ne peut dire que je sois très assidu alors ce que j'en pense de son cours... »

Blaise souffla d'agacement et donna rendez-vous à Ron à la bibliothèque universitaire après le cours. Il ne voyait qu'une façon de faire en sorte que ce travail se déroule de manière intéressante pour lui. Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon s'afficha sur son visage.

* * *

Harry s'étira avec délectation dans son bain. La journée avait été bien remplie et satisfaisante.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé sa formation d'auror sous la direction de Kingsley Shacklebolt il avait souvent envié Ron qui était en cours ou au magasin bien au chaud pendant que lui se caillait les miches dehors à faire des surveillances à la con dans le froid ! Mais des jours comme aujourd'hui où son équipe et lui avaient pu démanteler tout un trafic d'artefacts de magie noire, Harry se sentait infiniment utile !

Une serviette autour de la taille il partit s'affaler sur le canapé devant la télévision. Il avait emménagé dans ce petit trois pièces à deux pas du chemin de traverse quelques mois après la fin de la guerre alors qu'il venait de rompre avec Ginny.

Ou plus exactement alors qu'il venait de passer quatre mois en Roumanie avec Charlie Weasley loin de toute la pression médiatique anglaise. Quatre mois où Charlie l'avait d'abord amusé, cajolé, câliné afin de le faire sortir de la dépression dans laquelle il s'enfonçait doucement, mais surement. Les cauchemars, la douleur, l'incompréhension, le questionnement.

Charlie également était en deuil.

Un peu après son arrivée son aîné avait fini par craquer, triste, alcoolisé, il avait pleuré son frère dans les bras de Harry avant de finalement l'embrasser. C'est à ce moment que la vie du brun prit un virage à 180° ! Il pouvait choisir, il pouvait être autre chose que ce qu'on voulait de lui.

Charlie l'avait sucé, branlé et c'était laissé baiser dans tous les coins de la réserve de dragons. Ils avaient passé presque trois mois à vivre l'instant présent uniquement pour eux sans aucune pensée pour le reste du monde. Ils s'étaient séparés bons amis et s'échangeaient encore quelques lettres de temps en temps.

Bref la découverte de son homosexualité avait été tout à fait jouissive, un bol d'air frais dans sa vie. Il avait rompu définitivement avec Ginny à son retour, un peu honteux quand même de ne pas avoir pris cette initiative plus tôt. Il avait acheté son appartement où magie et électricité cohabitaient pacifiquement et c'est à ce moment-là que les mecs avaient commencé à défiler rapidement. Draguer était infiniment simple pour lui. Il avait un corps musclé attrayant et il n'avait besoin que d'un peu de maquillage pour camoufler sa réelle identité.

L'arrivée de Ron avait un peu compliqué son manège pendant un moment, il n'avait jamais rien révélé de son orientation sexuelle à ses meilleurs amis craignant légèrement leur réaction dans une société sorcière encore relativement conservatrice et arriérée.

Finalement ça s'était passé tout seul, Ron l'avait surpris dans son fauteuil préféré en train de se faire littéralement bouffer la queue par un suceur comme Harry en avait rarement connu. L'homme s'y était pris tellement bien et avec tellement d'ardeur qu'aucun des deux n'avaient entendu Ron rentrer plus tôt des cours et rejoindre sa chambre. Bien sûr après l'incident Harry était allé se répandre en excuses, mais Ron lui avait seulement demandé de ne pas baiser de mec dans le salon ou dans sa chambre, ce que Harry faisait dans la sienne ne le regardait pas.

Son coming-out, même s'il avait pris la forme d'un raz de marée médiatique, s'était relativement bien passé. Les journaux en avaient fait leur une durant quelques semaines, et sa célébrité avait fait le reste même si l'arrière-garde Sang-Pur avait crié à l'abomination et au pervertissement de la jeunesse. Même Molly Weasley, qui avait gardé un certain regret que Harry ne soit jamais totalement de sa famille en s'unissant à sa fille, et Ginny lui avaient toutes les deux envoyé des lettres de félicitations. Tout n'était pas encore rose pour les sorciers et sorcières homosexuels, mais on pouvait dire que c'était en bonne voie.

Depuis il pouvait sans aucun maquillage sortir dans des boîtes gay où il avait, il devait l'avouer, encore plus de succès qu'avant, célébrité oblige. Il adorait voir des hommes bien plus grands, musclés, parfois même hétéros convaincus s'agenouiller devant lui, le sucer, les entendre gémir alors qu'il leur bouffait le cul, les faire couiner alors qu'il les baisait par derrière, maintenant leur tête enfoncée dans les oreillers.

Sa vie était simple : chaque jour de repos, il partait draguer et baiser un mec. Jamais deux fois le même de préférence, même s'il devait l'avouer certains avaient un goût de reviens-y, et jamais en dominé. Sa philosophie de vie était ainsi faite : il aimait baiser des mecs, l'assumait parfaitement, des coups d'un soir, pas d'engagements et éternel célibataire.

* * *

Harry était encore allongé dans le canapé, mais ayant toutefois pris la peine de passer un boxer et un tee-shirt, quand Ron rentra des cours. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement avant d'être claquée avec force par le rouquin en furie qu'était son meilleur ami.

Ron était en colère ! Furieux serait même un meilleur synonyme de l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était à cet instant. Cet espèce de connard de Serpentard de mes couilles ! Il avait envie d'attraper le premier objet venu et de le balancer au travers de la pièce. Non, mieux, il avait envie de prendre la tête de Blaise Zabini et de l'écraser contre la première surface plane venue. Et si celle-ci pouvait être jonchée de verre pilé, ça n'en serait que meilleur.

Il ferma les yeux et s'adossa à la porte essayant de réfréner ses pulsions de violence. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il ne laisserait pas Zabini avoir une quelconque influence sur lui, pas de cette façon. Respirant profondément il finit par rouvrir les yeux pour découvrir Harry, assis dans le canapé, le dévisageant avec des yeux ronds.

« Heu… Salut Ron… Ta journée c'est bien passée ?

\- À merveille ! Ça se voit non ?!

\- Ouch ! Je vais sortir les bières du frigo, mets-toi à l'aise ! »

Suivant les conseils de son ami il alla poser ses affaires dans sa chambre. Revenant au salon il eut le plaisir de découvrir deux bières fraichement décapsulées sur la table basse avec un immense saladier de chips, la télévision allumée sur un programme quelconque et son colocataire l'attendant patiemment pour commencer leur apéro improvisé.

Il se vautra littéralement dans le sofa à côté de Harry avec un soupir de plaisir. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait : une soirée entre mecs avec son meilleur pote pour oublier cette journée merdique !

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui nous a valu cette entrée fracassante ?

\- Économie moldue, la prof nous a donné un dossier à faire en binôme.

\- Ah, et ?

\- Et je me suis retrouvée avec Zabini parce que cet abruti est arrivé à la bourre et qu'il a dû s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Hum, elle a choisi les voisins de table pour faire les binômes ?

-Ouaip mec. Du coup on s'est retrouvé à la bibliothèque pour au moins commencer quoi ! Enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Cet enculé m'a dit de me démerder ! Qu'il avait pas besoin de ça pour son semestre lui !

-C'est pas éliminatoire un Troll ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Si ! C'est ce que je lui ais dit, mais il m'a rigolé au nez ! Du coup le ton est monté et on s'est fait virer de la bibliothèque ! Interdiction d'y aller pendant un mois, si je veux des bouquins je demande à l'accueil.

-Ah… Et du coup pour le dossier tu vas réussir à te démerder tout seul ?

-Nan, mais attend ! C'est pas fini ! Une fois dehors tu sais ce qu'il me dit ce connard ? Qu'il va le faire avec moi en fait ! Comme s'il me faisait une fleur ! Qu'on bossera chez moi et qu'il me recontactera par hibou ! Tu le crois ça !

-Ce que je crois c'est qu'il faut pas que tu rentres dans son jeu. Reste à peu près calme et il se lassera !

-Nan, mais ça va pas être possible, je vais le défoncer ce mec. »

Harry eut un léger rire qui fit malgré lui sourire Ron. Le brun était devenu depuis le début de leur colocation son unique confident, les discussions se faisaient bien plus à cœur ouvert que durant leurs jeunes années et Ron devait avouer que les conseils de Harry n'étaient pas inutiles.

Il ne savait pas si ça venait de sa formation d'auror et des années qui passaient, mais il trouvait le brun beaucoup plus sage et ouvert aux compromis que lui. Son côté Gryffondor frondeur et rentre-dedans s'était adouci en quelque chose de plus raisonné qui avait le don d'apaiser Ron. Il s'étira avant de saisir sa bière et de la diriger vers le brun pour trinquer avec lui.

« À nous, à notre amitié. »

Harry eut un moment de surprise avant de lui aussi lever sa bière vers son ami. C'était la façon de Ron de dire merci. Une bière, un léger épanchement sentimental, un sourire. Le rouquin n'allait pas laisser Blaise Zabini gâcher sa soirée, il devait suivre les conseils de Harry et ignorer au maximum ses provocations. Il devait au moins décrocher un Acceptable à ce fichu travail pour ne pas se taper les rattrapages en économie ce semestre-ci.

« Je crois qu'on a du courrier ! »

La voix du brun le sortit de ses réflexions. Reposant sa bouteille sur la table, Ron se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre où trônait un grand-duc noir, un message accroché à la patte. À peine celui-ci décroché le volatile reprit son envol informant l'heureux destinataire, qui n'était d'autre que lui-même, que son auteur n'attendait pas de réponse.

Fébrile Ron décacheta la lettre marquée aux armoiries des Zabini qui révéla ce que, malheureusement, il redoutait depuis son départ de l'université. Harry, curieux, s'était levé lui aussi pour voir le contenu de la missive :

 _Demain. 10h._

 _B.Z_

« Putain ! Il avait besoin du grand piaf et de la lettre carrément cachetée pour trois mots cet abruti.

-Du calme Ron, on n'avait dit pas-

-Il est pas encore là ça compte pas ! Je peux l'insulter comme je veux s'il est pas là !

-Par Merlin ça va être sympa cette collaboration je le sens ! Aller, viens reprendre une bière ! »

* * *

La cinquième bière atterrit sur la table basse et Ron laissa échapper un rot sonore en se tapant le torse, un sourire de félicité barrant son visage auparavant moribond. C'est qu'il en avait, de bonnes idées, Harry, parfois ! Il ne pensait plus ni à Blaise, ni au fait qu'il devrait, bientôt inviter ce mec détestable à pénétrer sous son toit. Ce à quoi pensait Ron Weasley en ce moment était positif, joyeux, lumineux et toujours de bonne compagnie.

« Y a pas à dire, si les moldus ont inventé quelque chose de chouette, c'est bien la télévision ! Tu ne trouves pas cette machine fantastique, Harry ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient fini par jeter leur dévolu sur une émission à haut potentiel intellectuel ayant pour thème les chasseurs de crocodiles dans l'Amérique profonde. On suivait le quotidien d'une équipe de chasseurs, leurs tracas, leurs réussites. Ron avait été fasciné par la manière dont l'un des types avait sauté sur une bête immense pour la chevaucher et la ligoter.

« Tu te rends compte, commentait-il à Harry, les yeux écarquillés d'admiration, il l'a endormi sans magie ! Tu as vu quand il a failli se prendre un coup de queue ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur, mais il a su maîtriser son geste avec tellement de rapidité ! Ces types-là sont de vrais héros... »

Il reprit une bière et Harry décréta qu'il avait eu sa dose d'aventures pour la journée. Ron était, pour le dire de manière mesurée, complètement torché. Bien qu'il arrivait à parler distinctement, ses yeux grands ouverts et son flot de paroles quasi continu étaient les signes qu'il avait bu un peu trop de bières. Harry, lui, avait été plus mesuré dans sa consommation.

C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il ne voyait aucun intérêt au programme devant lequel s'extasiait son ami et colocataire. Profitant que ce dernier plonge la tête dans un paquet de chips goût barbecue (littéralement, Ron avait cette habitude de manger les chips à même le sachet lorsqu'il était bourré), Harry prit la télécommande et zappa sur les chaînes suivantes où il ne tomba principalement que sur des rediffusions de vieilles séries jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement se fasse entendre... Ron avait relevé la tête de ses chips juste au moment où un Harry, qui virait doucement à l'écarlate, s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton « Suivant » de la télécommande.

Sur l'écran, un dos en sueur, une chute de rein cambrée appartenant à un jeune homme blond qui semblait tout particulièrement apprécier le traitement que lui réservait l'autre protagoniste, un homme brun visiblement plus âgé. Une langue tendue descendait lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale, longeait le creux des reins avant de s'aventurer furtivement entre les fesses rebondies et fermes.

Un autre gémissement brisa le silence de la scène et Harry revint aussitôt sur l'émission des chasseurs de crocodiles. Toutefois, c'était sans compter sur Ron bourré et son sens de la discrétion qui s'écria en tournant la tête vers son ami :

« C'était quoi, ça ? On a des chaînes porno ?

\- Non, c'est… C'est une série...

\- Tu connais ? C'est chaud dit donc ! Mais ce serait pas ce truc, là « Queer bidule »… Eh, mais Harry, tu bandes ? »

Le jean du brun était en effet tendu par une érection qu'il n'eut pas le temps de cacher du regard scrutateur de Ron. La scène qu'ils venaient de visionner (et qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien) l'excitait toujours terriblement.

« Moui, se défendit mollement Harry, je bande, y a rien de mal. Je t'ai jamais fait de réflexions, moi, alors qu'il y aurait matière. Rien que la dernière fois, quand on regardait ce film avec Scarlett Johansson, tu as fait le piquet de tente pendant deux heures et j'ai rien dit.

\- Je sais pas, c'est pas pareil là… Je suis pas complètement frais, mais j'ai bien vu ce type lécher le cul de cet autre type.

\- Ouais, et alors ?

\- Ce genre de truc te fait bander ? Je veux dire, tu vois ça, tu te dis « ça doit être génial ! » ? J'ai du mal à imaginer dans quel contexte tu peux trouver ça excitant. C'est jamais qu'un trou de balle…

\- Ron, tu es si élégant quand tu es torché. »

Le roux haussa les épaules et ouvrit une nouvelle bière. Harry fit de même et l'avala presque d'une traite. Le rouge lui montait maintenant bien aux joues et son érection ne désenflait pas. Si Ron était ignorant de ce délice, lui se remémorait avec un plaisir trop voyant ces sensations. Il plaignait son ami : sa sexualité hétéronormée devait être bien classique pour qu'un simple léchage d'anus l'interpelle ainsi !

« Harry, je peux te poser une question stupide ? »

Le brun sortit de ses rêveries. Ron s'était approché de lui, son haleine chargée d'alcool et de relents de chips le prenant en plein nez. Remarque, il ne devait pas lui-même avoir meilleure allure. L'alcool les faisait transpirer. La chaleur du corps de Ron parut soudain très agréable à Harry.

« Une question stupide ? Tu n'en es pas à ton premier essai, pourquoi demander, par Merlin ? »

Ron ne parut pas affecté par la pique. Il se rapprocha encore plus de son ami, si bien que leurs genoux et leurs épaules se frôlaient. Il fronça les sourcils, comme pour signifier qu'il réfléchissait, puis émit un rot sonore. Harry bandait toujours, étrangement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à tout ça ?

\- Tout ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves… aux mecs, à leurs culs, à leurs bites ? Sincèrement, tu trouves ça excitant ? »

Il pointa son propre sexe à travers son jean. Harry aurait pu répondre sérieusement à la question, il aurait pu démontrer à Ron par des arguments que ses désirs envers les femmes n'avaient rien de si différents des siens, qu'un cul reste un cul, quel que soit son propriétaire. Lui aussi aurait pu lui demander ce qui le faisait se dresser face à une vulve, après tout il ne comprenait pas plus cet engouement pour le sexe féminin, pour les seins et tout ce qui se rapportait à la femme en général. Oui, il aurait pu être intelligent et défendre la cause gay auprès de son ami ignorant, mais force était de constater qu'il était trop alcoolisé pour réfléchir à tout ça. Et Ron le regardait de ses beaux yeux bleus, la main sur son sexe, le visage rouge et transpirant. Harry pensa de nouveau à la scène de Queer as folk. Il imagina les mains de Brian Kinney sur son corps ses lèvres contre sa peau sa langue au plus profond de son intimité.

« Ce que je trouve aux mecs ? Tu vas voir. »

Ron n'eut que le temps de hausser un sourcil avant qu'Harry ne l'attrapa par la nuque et lui colla la langue au fond de la bouche, collant sa main sur son entrejambe qu'il sentit durcir d'un coup.

La surprise fit se figer le roux durant ce qui lui parut une éternité. Harry Potter, son meilleur ami depuis des années et qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses frères, était en train de l'embrasser. Et au vu de la raideur qui était en train de naître dans son pantalon au touché du brun, son corps semblait aimer ça. Après un instant d'intense réflexion, autant intense qu'il le pouvait avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, il décida de répondre au baiser du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

C'était étrange.

Harry l'embrassait avec une douceur et une délicatesse qui le surprirent.

Une de ses mains remonta sur la taille du roux pendant que la seconde s'activait toujours sur sexe maintenant parfaitement en érection. Il se souleva à califourchon sur les cuisses de Ron avant de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, le plaquant contre le dossier du canapé, agrippant ses cheveux, ouvrant la bouche dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans un baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus fougueux.

Ron n'aurait jamais cru que la sensation d'un sexe dur contre le sien l'exciterait autant. Il bougea et fit rouler ses hanches vers le haut, gémissant dans le baiser sous la sensation, ses mains glissèrent vers les fesses du brun dont il pouvait à présent pétrir la courbe à l'envie, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir.

Il sentit les doigts de Harry se resserrer sur sa nuque alors qu'il soulevait ses hanches pour rencontrer celles du brun de plus en plus violemment. Celui-ci rompit le baiser, ses yeux verts étaient sombres, ses lèvres étaient rouges, luisantes, enflées suite au baiser, et ouvertes de manière invitante. Il fit passer le pull de Ron par-dessus sa tête, le balançant au loin.

Rejetant ses dernières hésitations le roux reprit ses lèvres avec passion et, imitant au mieux Harry, s'ingéniant à ravager la bouche de son ami tout en frottant son sexe contre le sien. Plus le temps passait, plus il ressentait l'urgence de toucher davantage, d'en avoir davantage. Il était dur comme la pierre et il sentait que Harry l'était également, il pouvait le sentir, mais il y avait toujours trop de putains de vêtements entre eux.

Semblant suivre son raisonnement le brun fit glisser sa main jusqu'au pantalon de Ron et se lécha les lèvres alors qu'il le déboutonnait rapidement avant d'envelopper le sexe durci au moment où Ron ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

Un gémissement s'échappa finalement de ses lèvres. Harry fit bouger sa main de haut en bas, caressant lentement en premier lieu avant d'accélérer progressivement sa cadence. Ron se souleva alors, couplant sa poussée au mouvement de sa main, arquant son cou de plaisir. Voulant rendre la pareille à son ami le rouquin baissa rapidement le boxer du brun pour prendre en main son sexe avant de se figer de surprise.

« Putain ! »

Le membre de Harry était énorme, Ron ne voyait pas comment le dire autrement. Énorme. Au moins vingt bons centimètres, épais, large, veiné. Sachant que son ami était un « dominant » dans l'âme au lit il se demandait comment ses précédents amants avaient pu accueillir en eux un monstre pareil !

Il pressa leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, utilisant les premières gouttes de sperme comme lubrifiant avant de cracher dans sa main et d'enrouler ses doigts autour de leurs deux pénis bientôt imité par Harry. La pression était un peu maladroite, mais humide et serrée, ils gémirent de concert et l'autre main de Harry agrippa sa nuque et le tira en avant pour un profond baiser à pleine bouche.

Ils commencèrent à bouger leurs hanches, poussant en avant dans leurs mains bientôt synchronisées, se perdant rapidement dans le rythme. Ron manqua de protester lorsque Harry lâcha leurs pénis, mais inversant leurs positions, ses fesses furent saisies fermement et il fut forcé vers le bas alors que le brun soulevait ses hanches.

Leurs sexes glissaient, gorgés d'excitation, et avec la salive de Ron et le liquide séminal, la sensation obtenue était juste assez humide. Ron essaya de contrôler ses mouvements au début, mais bientôt il put sentir à quel point le plaisir grimpait et s'enroulait en lui. Des gémissements s'échappaient maintenant de façon ininterrompue de leurs bouches ainsi que de larges inspirations.

Ron sentit ses muscles se serrer et tout son corps se crisper lorsqu'il fut englouti par une puissante vague d'extase, et il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Harry, mordant sa peau alors qu'il grognait de plaisir, provoquant l'orgasme de son ami qui cria à son tour son plaisir. Cela ne prit pas longtemps, seulement quelques poussées et Harry rejetait la tête en arrière, se laissant aller. Il s'agrippa tellement fort aux hanches du roux que Ron grimaça, certain que des bleus s'y formeraient.

Puis ils cessèrent finalement tous les deux de bouger, aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot, ils essayèrent juste de retrouver leurs respirations. Ils étaient en sueur et couverts de sperme, mais Ron n'en avait rien à faire.

Et accessoirement, il commençait à comprendre ce que Harry pouvait bien trouver aux mecs.

* * *

Draco se définissait comme quelqu'un de chanceux. Même si ses parents avaient été du mauvais côté de la barrière lors de la guerre, il s'en sortait bien. Sa mère et lui avaient été innocentés par Saint Potty. Il avait plaidé leur cause lors des grands procès qui avaient duré sur plusieurs mois à la fin de l'affrontement avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Sa mère, il comprenait avec son truc du « Oui, oui il est bien mort » après avoir échangé deux ou trois mots avec ledit cadavre. Mais lui, il ne comprenait pas. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, bien au contraire. Il avait une vie de château, sans son Manoir, mais certes.

En effet, le procès leur avait été favorable, bien plus que celui de son père, mais le Manoir était celé pour une durée de quinze ans à la date du procès. Premièrement parce que le Seigneur des ténèbres avait bien aimé en faire sa résidence principale pendant son règne et donc il figurait comme pièce à conviction ou quelque chose comme ça. Et deuxièmement, il était par conséquent, chargé en magie noire. Mais genre vraiment. Le Manoir n'avait pas aimé, même s'il avait l'habitude avec la famille Malfoy, mais là cela avait été trop pour lui, alors il fallait qu'il évacue, qu'il se régénère et se repose.

Donc, pendant se temps là, il avait pris possession d'un appartement comprenant tout le dernier étage d'un immeuble dans le Londres sorcier. Sa mère avait vécu avec lui pendant et après le procès. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait eu « un coup de cœur » pour ce « magnifique espace ». Mais elle avait fini par suivre son père en France lorsque ce dernier avait été vivement conseillé de quitter le territoire britannique.

Alors il avait été seul, dans ce grand espace. Et c'était bien, il pouvait emmener ces nombreuses conquêtes masculines sans que sa mère, le matin venu, les invite à prendre le petit déjeuner en sa compagnie. Mais c'était silencieux d'être seul. Et depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais vraiment été seul. Alors il avait invité Blaise à séjourner avec lui. Il était bruyant, divertissant, et ne disait jamais non pour une petite partie de jambes en l'air. Ils étaient sexe-coloc. Ce n'était pas officiel, la matrone Zabini ne disait pas facilement au revoir à son rejeton.

Mais Blaise allait à la faculté sorcière pour il ne savait quelle raison. Enfin ce dernier avait surement dû lui expliquer plusieurs fois le pourquoi du comment, mais il devait être occupé à faire autre chose pour vraiment l'écouter. Mais peu importe la raison, Blaise était absent la plupart de la journée, et Draco avait fini par trouver le temps long. Il n'avait pas la passion du jardinage comme sa mère. Il aimait sortir, cela était sur, mais c'était la nuit. Et il ne voulait pas se transformer en adolescent déséquilibré qui dormait le jour et vivait la nuit. Alors il s'était inscrit à la fac. Il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête, et si en plus il pouvait y avoir des libertins, cela l'arrangeait. Il avait donc choisi la faculté de sciences humaines. Les gens aimaient plutôt bien se mélanger sexuellement parlant dans cet endroit. Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Parce que oui, Draco aimait le sexe, le sexe entre hommes. Alors, lorsque les hippies de ses cours sur la mondialisation ne lui suffisaient pas, et honnêtement, cela arrivait souvent, il sortait en boite. Lorsqu'il ne baisait pas avec Blaise dans toutes les pièces de l'énorme appartement qu'ils habitaient, il sortait en boite de nuit, pour baiser. Il ne rentrait jamais seul. Enfin si, techniquement il rentrait seul, il préférait faire cela chez ses conquêtes ou dans la ruelle sombre sur les abords de la discothèque. Il avait pris cette habitude du temps de sa mère et de ses discussions matinales avec ses conquêtes. Et il avait fini par les aimer ses ruelles. Il n'avait pas été très à l'aise la première fois, et heureusement que le mec avec qui il était savait y faire avec sa bouche, cela lui avait permis de faire abstraction de l'odeur de la benne à ordure juste à côté. Mais maintenant qu'il savait y faire, il choisissait la bonne ruelle et c'était définitivement parfait. Sale et décadent comme il se plaisait à aimer.

Mais il aimait aussi les galas. Son statut de Lord Malfoy le contraignait à assister à des évènements ministériels. Il avait toujours aimé parader et il aimait toujours cela. Les gens ne savaient jamais vraiment comment réagir avec lui. Et il aimait ça. Il se débrouillait toujours pour les rendre mal à l'aise. C'était devenu son jeu préféré. Enfin, son jeu préféré lorsqu'il venait seul aux galas. Parce que son véritable jeu préféré il le faisait lorsqu'il arrivait à trainer Blaise avec lui à ses évènements mondains. Son ami détestait cela. Il avait le souvenir de toutes les réceptions auxquelles il devait assister dans son grand salon, étant enfant, lorsque sa mère se cherchait un énième mari, encore et encore. Et ce même si le précédent n'était pas encore mort.

Et c'était surement pour cela que Draco aimait autant y aller avec le fils Zabini. Parce que ce dernier détestait tellement ce genre d'endroit qu'il faisait tout pour y mettre littéralement le bordel. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il aimait se rendre provocant et choquer les vieilles rombières en robes puant la naphtaline.

Cela avait commencé lors de leur premier gala post-procès. Narcissa était déjà partie en France, et c'était pour cela que Blaise avait accepté d'accompagner son ami. Déjà parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment les mondains allaient réagir avec Draco, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas être provocant en présence de la mère de son ami. Il avait trop de respect pour elle. Alors il était venu, bien habillé, sa mère aurait été fière de lui. Mais il n'avait pas hésité un instant à s'approcher de Draco, alors que ce dernier était en pleine conversation avec il ne savait plus qui, pour se coller à son dos, posant ses mains sur les hanches du blond et souffler :

« Désolé bébé, je suis en retard. »

Avec un baiser sur la joue. La gueule de la personne en face d'eux avait été géniale. Elle valait plus que leurs deux coffres à Gringotts réunis.

Et c'était pour cela que Draco adorait Blaise. Il était un parfait Serpentard.

* * *

Blaise jubilait littéralement.

Sautillant et joyeux, il avait encore en mémoire l'expression de Weasley alors qu'il lui expliquait clairement qu'il ne comptait absolument pas se fouler pour cet exposé. Le rouquin avait dû croire qu'au vu du niveau de Blaise obtenir un Optimal ne se serait que formalité, il s'était décomposé aux mots du black.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ça ne sera pas ma priorité » ?!

-Allons Weasley, mon semestre est presque déjà quasiment validé, même si je me ramassais un Piètre il est probable que je sorte encore dans le haut du tableau. Pourquoi je subirais ta présence alors que rien ne m'y oblige ?

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! Ne pas rendre un travail est éliminatoire, je pourrais te dénoncer !

-Ça serait ta parole contre la mienne très cher. »

Weasley était écarlate, la mâchoire et les poings serrés. Blaise était certain que s'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux à la bibliothèque et en présence d'une dizaine de témoins le roux se serait laissé aller à des pulsions légèrement agressives. Son corps était tendu comme un arc, Blaise pouvait à loisir admirer les tendons crispés de son cou, les muscles tendus de ses avant-bras, ses mains larges et fortes qui se pliaient et dépliaient sous le coup de la colère.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentirait en ayant ces mains autour de sa queue ? Weasley avait une carrure relativement impressionnante, comment vivrait-il d'être sous le joug d'un autre homme ? Un Serpentard qui plus est. Esquissant un sourire il se dit qu'il pourrait toujours faire un effort, mais avant qu'il puisse exprimer ses pensées à voix haute Weasley, qui n'avait pas arrêté de fulminer, reprit un ton plus haut.

« Mais t'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré de connard ! Ça t'amuse de pourrir la vie des gens comme ça ! Tu crois que personne va me croire, et ben tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! Une fois que j'aurais été-

-Monsieur Weasley ! »

Ils sursautèrent tout les deux, n'ayant pas entendu la bibliothécaire se faufiler jusqu'à eux, celle-ci avait l'air passablement aussi furieuse que le rouquin qui lui s'était dégonflé comme un soufflé à la vue de cette petite bonne femme d'à peine un mètre cinquante-huit mais qui en imposait quand même.

« Monsieur Weasley ! On vous entend dans toute la bibliothèque ! C'est inadmissible !

\- Madam-

\- Taisez - vous ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous avertis ! Mais cette fois-ci c'est trop ! Je vous colle un blâme, vous n'avez pas intérêt à remettre les pieds ici avant un mois et avec une lettre d'excuses argumentée !

-Mais madame, j'ai besoin de livres ! Je ne-

\- Vous les demanderez à l'accueil de l'université ! On vous les livrera là-bas, la liste y est présente !

Et maintenant dehors ! »

Sans demander son reste, Blaise vit Ron ranger fébrilement ses affaires dans son sac et se diriger vers la sortie. Il le suivit non sans avoir lancé un sourire et un regard charmeur à la bibliothécaire qui lui répondit par une moue dubitative. Il aurait bien voulu la serrer dans ses bras pour le spectacle qu'elle venait de lui offrir, mais un sortilège était vite parti !

« Weasley !

-Dégage, va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu m'as pas assez foutu dans la merde !

-Techniquement tu t'y es mis toi-même.

-Je vais t'encastrer dans un mur, tu vas-

-Allez, après cet éclat je me sens généreux et on va dire que je vais quand même participer un minimum à notre petit projet. »

Ron était passé en un instant de la colère à la méfiance.

« Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui me vaut se retournement soudain de situation ?

-Le haut du tableau ne me suffit pas, je veux être le premier ! Et puis travailler en ta compagnie va me distraire ! On va dire qu'on se retrouve chez toi demain pour commencer ?

-Je ne pense pas que –

-C'est ça ou tu te démerdes tout seul ! Je t'enverrai un hibou pour l'heure »

Sur ces mots il avait tourné le dos à son « binôme » prenant la direction de la sortie, souriant à l'entente du chapelet d'insultes marmonnées pour le rouquin. Cette collaboration allait être particulièrement divertissante il en était certain.

Weasley était tellement impulsif que se ferait un plaisir de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements sans jamais franchir la limite critique. Oui le roux serait très divertissant et certainement reconnaissant pour l'Optimal qu'ils obtiendraient. Jusqu'où Weas-plus-si-moche-que-ça serait prêt à aller pour le remercier une fois qu'ils auraient bien travaillé ? Il était de notoriété publique qu'il habitait avec Potter qui se revendiquait gay depuis déjà un bout de temps. En aurait-il profité pour gouter à la queue du brun ? C'était quelque chose qu'il faudrait vérifier très rapidement !

* * *

« Tu as l'air soucieux, Potter. T'en fais pas, ça a été dur aujourd'hui, mais tu as fait du bon boulot. »

Les collègues présents acquiescèrent et Harry reçut une bonne demi-douzaine de tapes réconfortantes sur l'épaule. Toute l'équipe des Aurors se dirigeait à présent vers les douches, lasse de cette journée pleine d'action. Ils avaient effectué une descente en formation complète dans le fief d'un des groupes de trafiquants d'ingrédients de potion les plus redoutables de Grande-Bretagne, autant dire que ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir.

Bon, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre, après des mois à pister et à préparer leur action, ils avaient enfin pu mettre un terme aux agissements du groupe et ce sans causer trop de dégâts. Quelques pertes matérielles et blessures superficielles avaient été recensées, rien d'autre. Ce qui n'arrive pas très souvent, se réjouissaient les collègues. Harry lui, n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il avait l'épaule déboîtée et des douleurs aux mains, mais accusait surtout le contrecoup du shoot d'adrénaline qu'il avait eu quelques heures plus tôt.

C'était sa première grosse mission.

Il ne pensait qu'à ça depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école et maintenant que l'action était passée, il se sentait vide, voire un peu triste. De plus, il pensait à Ron, resté dans leur appartement, à attendre anxieusement Blaise pour préparer leur exposé débile. Il lui avait fait promettre de le contacter si quelque chose se passait mal, mais il n'avait eu aucun signe de son ami depuis le matin. Il se dit qu'il n'avait alors pas à s'inquiéter.

Tandis que les collègues sortaient un à un des douches, Harry se mit enfin en route vers celles-ci. Il aimait bien profiter de ce temps pour décompresser et se retrouver collé entre une dizaine de types à poils bruyants n'était pas une option à envisager. Il attendit que le dernier Auror parte vers les vestiaires pour retirer ses vêtements et se glisser avec délectation sous le jet d'eau beaucoup trop chaude. C'était quoi cette manie de régler l'eau chaude à fond ? Alors qu'il tentait de tourner le robinet de ses doigts endoloris, des bruits de pas retentirent. Mince ! Lui qui s'était cru seul...

« Besoin d'aide, Potter ? »

La voix profonde de Kingsley provoqua un dur frisson au brun.

« Merci Chef, ça ira, je... »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, un Kingsley nu comme un vers se planta dans son dos et tourna le robinet avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Vous n'avez pas démérité aujourd'hui, Potter. Vous avez eu de bonnes réactions, vous avez su garder votre sang-froid, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous les bleus.

\- Merci Chef. J'aurais pu toutefois être un peu plus précis dans mes tirs, ça m'aurait évité quelques complications.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, il y a d'excellents tireurs dans l'équipe, ils sont formés pour ça. Je vous le dis, vous n'avez pas démérité.

\- Merci Chef.

\- Cessez de me remercier, Potter, c'est assez agaçant...

-Pardon, Chef ! »

Kingsley soupira et commença à se frictionner le corps avec un savon qui sentait la violette. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry se retrouvait seul dans les douches avec son supérieur et le souvenir de leurs dernières entrevues ranima son corps endolori. L'eau, à présent à la bonne température, déliait ses muscles et les vapeurs mêlées aux senteurs de savon le détendaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Oubliant un instant la présence de son chef, il ferma les yeux en passant le savon, à la cannelle, sur ses épaules relâchées, sur son torse marqué d'un gros bleu, sur son ventre tendu. La chaleur et la douceur du contact l'enivraient, il sentait monter en lui un désir apaisant, loin des coups d'adrénaline dont il avait bénéficié tout au long de la journée. Quand il descendit plus bas, enfouissant ses mains dans les poils noirs, il se souvint de l'endroit où il se trouvait et rouvrit les yeux brusquement dans un sursaut. Les jades croisèrent les iris noirs et profonds de Kingsley, qui arborait un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de très sage.

« Potter, susurra-t-il de sa voix grave et profonde en se rapprochant d'Harry, je vous ai surpris ? Je crois que vous avez fait tomber votre savonnette. »

En effet, le pavé rouge gisait quelques centimètres derrière le brun. Kingsley lui faisait face.

« Vous ne le ramassez pas ? »

Harry eut un sourire mutin avant de tourner le dos à son supérieur et de se baisser pour prendre le morceau de savon, cambrant les reins de façon à ce que l'autre ait une vue parfaite de son postérieur. Le cul ainsi présenté effleurait délicieusement l'érection naissante de l'autre.

Une fois l'objet remis en hauteur sur le porte-savon, le chef des Aurors, de ses gestes calmes et posés, prit son subalterne par les épaules et le plaqua fermement, le torse contre le carrelage beige et embué des douches. Toujours sans dire un mot, il commença à masser les fesses rebondies puis l'anus qui commençait à se dilater à ce contact, le préparant à recevoir son sexe dressé.

Harry jouait volontiers à ce jeu avec Kingsley, mais il était bien le seul à bénéficier de ce traitement de faveur. Jamais personne d'autre n'avait pénétré Harry. La première fois, il s'était laissé faire par intimidation, il n'avait pas osé révéler à Kingsley qu'il était catégoriquement actif. Puis, c'était une question de hiérarchie, tout simplement.

Étrangement, il n'avait pas trouvé désagréable de se faire prendre. Il avait alors retenté l'expérience avec un plan cul régulier qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs années, mais force était de constater que seul Kingsley Shackelbot savait éveiller en lui ce désir particulier. Ses larges mains, ses mouvements affirmés et l'assurance qu'il dégageait faisaient chaque fois céder Harry. Là, sous le jet d'eau chaud et puissant, tout son corps se ramollissait.

La voix grave et suave de son supérieur hiérarchique lui intimant de se cambrer davantage lui paraissait lointaine tant il était plongé dans un état de détente absolue. Il eut un léger sursaut lorsque le gland gorgé de Kingsley força le passage de son intimité, mais l'inconfort fut bien vite remplacé par le plaisir intense. Et tandis que l'autre jouissait en lui en de puissants jets, Harry se sentit plus serein que jamais.

* * *

Alors que Ron était seul dans son appartement, comme à l'instant, il lui arrivait de penser à sa branlette avec Harry. Enfin s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il y pensait constamment. Dès qu'il était seul un peu plus de trois minutes, il y pensait. Il pensait à la sensation de la bite dure de Harry dans sa main, à leur bites l'une contre l'autre. Au plaisir, surtout au plaisir. Et il finissait toujours par sentir une montée d'excitation dans ces moments-là. Il avait eu du sexe avec Harry et il avait aimé.

Mais Harry était Harry, il avait été doux, il avait fait attention. Ils se connaissaient l'un l'autre depuis des siècles étant amis depuis l'école. Alors il ne savait pas s'il avait aimé parce que Harry avait un côté sécurisant ou alors si c'était juste parce que les mecs aussi le faisaient bander.

Alors il prit son courage à deux mains, il était un Gryffondor que diable ! Et récupéra l'ordinateur qu'Harry lui avait conseillé d'acheter pour ses études. Et il devait reconnaitre que cet outil était très utile pour ses recherches sur l'économie moldue par exemple. Mais à cet instant, il pensait à tout sauf à étudier ses cours. Il alla sur internet pour taper « gay sexe » dans la barre de recherche. Il tomba comme d'habitude sur des milliers et des milliers de liens, alors il sélectionna la catégorie vidéo et lança la première qui s'affichait.

Après quelques secondes de téléchargement, il tomba sur trois mecs nus sur un canapé. Celui du milieu se faisait branler par celui de droite, qui se branlait lui-même, pendant que celui de gauche le suçait. En gros plan. Il ferma la page.

C'était peut-être un peu trop brut pour lui.

Et après avoir regardé machinalement s'il y avait personne autour de lui, il rouvrit la page, et la vidéo reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée. Et il regarda les huit minutes de la vidéo sans rien faire d'autres que de fixer les différentes bites qui s'affichaient à l'écran. Il ne fit pas attention à son boxer se faisant de plus en plus étroit. Il s'en rendit compte une fois qu'il eut fini de regarder la vidéo.

D'accord, donc il ressentait du plaisir devant deux ou trois hommes qui faisaient des trucs sexuels. Il pouvait essayer de gérer ça. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde, les gens peuvent être excités par des trucs parce que ça stimule un truc dans leurs cerveaux. Mais il aimait toujours les courbes féminines. Il passait son temps à mater le cul de sa chiante de prof d'économie moldue. Et puis ces vidéos c'était fait pour exciter n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réalité et tout.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il partit prendre une douche froide pour calmer la pression, s'habilla et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Alors qu'il avait fait une centaine de mètres, il commença à regarder à droit et à gauche, voir si quelqu'un n'était pas en train de le regarder, pour ensuite mater. Mais vraiment mater des mecs. À peu près tous les mecs qui passaient devant et à côté de lui. Et bon, il ne ressentait pas forcément une attraction folle, même si son regard finissait toujours par retomber sur les culs de ces mecs. Bon, il avait un problème avec les fesses, mais mecs ou pas, un cul restait un cul donc ça ne voulait rien dire.

Et puis après mures réflexions, la rue ce n'était pas génial. Il se sentait épié. Comme si les gens savaient. Ils savaient ce qu'il avait fait avec son meilleur pote, son presque frère. Merlin. Il était en train d'hyperventiler. Alors sans vraiment y réfléchir à deux fois, il entra dans le premier café qu'il croisa. Il prit une place et finit par faire la même chose que dans la rue, après avoir commandé un café, mater les gens. En particulier les mecs.

Alors c'était plus discret comme moyen d'opérer. Il finit par demander à la barmaid un stylo et avec les serviettes en papier il dressait un tableau, avec le positif et le négatif de chaque homme et de chaque femme qui passaient les portes du café. Il finit par essayer de déchiffrer son charabia, mais les serviettes étaient plus en charpies qu'autre chose.

Et il le sentait encore, le regard des gens. Il avait vraiment l'impression que c'était marqué sur son visage. Surtout lorsqu'un homme le regardait. Cela pouvait durer deux secondes, il avait l'impression que cela faisait dix minutes.

Il allait devenir dingue.

* * *

Sifflotant joyeusement Blaise marchait d'un bon pas sur le chemin de traverse, il était infiniment pressé d'arriver chez Weasley, mais en même temps être en retard au rendez-vous qu'il avait imposé la veille au rouquin était beaucoup plus tentant ! Après avoir encore flâné pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, il prit la direction de l'appartement. C'était un appartement au second étage d'une maison bourgeoise, le cadre surpris agréablement Blaise qui se fit la réflexion que Potter avait bon goût puisque d'après ses informations l'appartement lui appartenait.

Un peu fébrile il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit à peine quelques secondes après. Weasley devait soit l'avoir vu arriver soit l'attendre juste derrière la porte depuis un moment ! Au vu de son air sombre et de sa mâchoire serrée, leur entretien allait être de toute beauté !

« T'es en retard Zabini !

-Ah bon, j'avais pas remarqué. »

L'appartement était meublé avec un bon goût qui étonna Blaise. Il s'était imaginé un intérieur tout en rouge et or, des bannières Gryffondor à chaque coin de la pièce et des affiches de Quidditch un peu partout ! Un peu comme la chambre de Draco qui était à la gloire de Serpentard en fait !

Mais non, on entrait directement dans un ensemble salon/cuisine dans des tons beiges et bleus, meublé agréablement. Un grand canapé, des fauteuils, un immense rectangle noir qu'il identifia comme étant une télévision, invention moldue qui faisait son chemin dans le monde sorcier depuis quelques années, des murs recouverts de photos et de dessins. Il était, il devait l'avouer, agréablement surpris.

Au milieu de ça Weasley le toisait du regard.

« Ça va ? T'as vu tout ce que tu voulais ? On peut commencer ?

\- Quel manque de savoir-vivre Weasley, tu m'offres même pas un rafraichissement ?

-Nan, plus tôt on commence, plus tôt tu dégages. »

Blaise ne lui offrit en réponse qu'un sourire narquois et le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre admirant au passage ses fesses fermes serrées dans un pantalon bien trop près du corps du rouquin pour sa santé mentale !

La suite de l'entretien fut… frustrante. Il avait beau provoquer Weasley celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à réagir comme il l'avait prévu. Chacune de ses piques semblait glisser sur lui sans aucune prise. Il le regardait et lui parlait d'un ton neutre qui n'avait rien à voir avec son accueil qui pourtant était prometteur !

Le plus étonnant dans le déroulement de leur rendez-vous de travail fut qu'ils avançaient relativement bien, Weasley avait vraiment un gros problème pour exprimer clairement ses idées, mais son raisonnement était correct. Ils avaient plus avancé en deux heures que Blaise ne l'avait espéré en un mois ! Ce fut alors qu'il était en partie plongé dans ses pensées que son estomac décida de faire connaître son mécontentement en grondant bruyamment. Relevant la tête il put remarquer Weasley qui le dévisageait avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Tu veux manger un morceau ?

-Hé ben si tu le proposes gentiment ! Mais je pensais que tu voulais que je déga-

-Ta gueule avant que je change d'avis ! »

Il suivit le roux du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la chambre puis son regard se focalisa sous le lit de son hôte. Tout à l'heure en ramassant sa plume il y avait remarqué une pile de magazines et son instinct lui soufflait que ce n'étaient pas des magazines de Quidditch ! Il n'était pas un spécialiste, mais ça serait des magazines pornos qu'il ne serait pas surpris ! Silencieusement il se leva et avança pour se saisir des objets du délit.

Putain…

Putain de merde…

Putain de bordel de merde !

C'était bien plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré ! C'était le Graal ! C'était bien des magazines pornos oui, mais du porno gay putain ! Ronald Weasley, héros de guerre, défenseur du monde sorcier libre, meilleur ami et colocataire de Harry Potter était gay bordel ! Combien est-ce que ça pouvait valoir une info comme ça ? Au moins quelques centaines de galions non ? Non, mieux, jusqu'où Weasley serait prêt à aller pour que cette information reste confidentielle ?

Parce que s'il l'avait vraiment voulu il aurait certainement fait son coming-out en même temps ou juste après celui de Potter, lorsque l'opinion publique était dans les meilleures dispositions envers les homosexuels. C'est ce que Draco et lui avaient fait auprès de leur entourage, ils n'avaient pas fait la une comme l'Élu, leur popularité étant moindre, mais ils avaient saisi l'occasion au vol !

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Ah le rouquin était de retour, c'était le moment d'arborer son sourire le plus narquois !

« Alors Weasley, on cache des choses au monde sorcier !

\- Lâche ça connard ! »

Au vu de l'expression du roux, Blaise avait intérêt soit à courir très vite pour éviter le coup qui allait certainement ne pas tarder à partir, soit à trouver quoi dire rapidement.

« Allons on se calme, tu voudrais pas que Sorcière Hebdo apprenne que Ron Weasley baise avec des mecs !

\- Mais t'es vraiment un putain de salopard toi ! Je suis pas pédé ! Je baise des femmes moi !

\- C'est pas ce que m'indiquent ces petites choses sous ton lit !

\- C'est pas… c'est des trucs pour-

-Oh je me doute du pourquoi tu les as, pas besoin de me faire un dessin ! Je pourrais les envoyer à la gazette des sorciers ! Imagine les gros titres ! _Le Héros de guerre Ronald Weasley se branle sur « Ma Batte ou mon balai pour ton plaisir »_ ou bien _Un deuxième membre du trio fait son coming-out, à quand le troisième ?_

\- Laisse Hermione en dehors de ça ! Et je suis pas gay !

\- Il va me falloir plus que ça pour ne pas envoyer quelques hiboux à des personnes bien placées dans les médias !

\- Moi aussi j'ai des relations et-

-Quand bien même, une fois la rumeur lancée t'auras du mal à l'arrêter !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux merde ?! »

Voilà, on y arrivait ! Il prit le temps de s'asseoir et de détailler le roux de haut en bas d'un regard qu'il savait lascif et calculateur. Par Merlin, la fin de cet entretien allait être tellement jouissive. Il fit encore patienter Weasley quelques secondes pour bien préparer son effet, avant de lâcher l'ordre qu'il mourrait d'envie de formuler depuis la découverte des magazines.

« Fous-toi à poil. »

L'expression de totale stupéfaction qui s'afficha sur le visage de Ron fut intensément jouissive.

« T'es malade ! Jamais je ferai ça !

\- Alors je divulguerai tout. Je te le dis, car j'en suis capable, Weasley.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Blaise parut déconcerté par la question de Ron. La réponse paraissait évidente, pourquoi par Merlin s'interrogeait-il ? Il avait la possibilité de faire chanter quelqu'un, qui sur Terre n'aurait pas saisi cette occasion ? Le jeune homme ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et ordonna d'un ton ferme à l'autre :

« Baisse ton froc.

\- T'es vraiment dérangé… »

Blaise saisit un des magazines, arborant en couverture trois jeunes hommes dans des poses lascives et portant le gros titre suivant : « Trois mecs, trois bites, tant de possibilités ». Ron déglutit difficilement. Avec un sentiment extrême de répulsion, il déboutonna son jean et le fit glisser sur ses jambes. Blaise eut un air satisfait : le rouqmoute avait des jambes à tomber, fines, fuselées, mais portées par des cuisses qu'on devinait puissantes. Il portait un boxer noir délavé, sur lequel on pouvait apercevoir une petite tache humide. Il ne venait quand même pas de se pisser dessus ? L'idée d'avoir à sa merci un autre être humain ravissait Blaise au plus haut point.

« Enlève le boxer et assieds-toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais… »

Un nouveau magazine fut brandi et Ron dû se faire à l'évidence, le jeune homme ne le lâcherait pas avec cette histoire. Sa baguette était restée hors d'atteinte et surtout, il ne se l'expliquait pas, il ne parvenait pas à trouver la force pour se battre physiquement. Il aurait pu lui foutre un pain, lui balancer un truc au visage, le griffer, même lui tirer les cheveux, mais il en était physiquement incapable. Son corps refusait de lutter. Alors, il retira son boxer et s'assit comme venait de le lui ordonner Blaise, dont le visage se tordait d'un sourire satisfait.

« Maintenant, Weasley, je veux que… Je veux que tu te branles. »

Il ne savait pas d'où il sortait cette injonction, mais c'était la première qui lui était venue à l'esprit en voyant le jeune homme à demi nu et vulnérable. C'était une bonne humiliation, après tout.

« Branle-toi Weasley. Astique-toi comme tu le fais devant ces magazines. »

Une lueur de perversité intense agita le regard noir de Blaise. Ron était paralysé par l'effroi. Lui, pourtant si grand et plutôt costaud, se retrouvait face à ses démons et ne savait comment y échapper. Il saisit alors son sexe mou et commença à effectuer des va-et-vient réguliers. Il ferma les yeux : pas question de voir l'air extatique de Blaise. Cependant, malgré les années d'entraînement et de pratique, sa bite demeura tristement molle et dégonflée. Rouvrant les yeux sur un Blaise goguenard, il fut frappé par la fulgurance de son érection.

Dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux résignés sur le visage avide de l'autre, son sexe s'était dressé. Le plaisir qu'il en ressentait était teinté d'une immense culpabilité. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de jouir avec pour support Zabini, mais force était de constater que les ordres du jeune homme, sa voix moqueuse et le plaisir qu'il prenait à le dominer, l'excitaient pas mal. Il essaya de penser à sa dernière conquête, une belle fille avec de gros seins et des cuisses rondes, comme il les aimait. Il s'imaginait la tête entre ses jambes, léchant goulûment son sexe il la sentait mouillée et ouverte, le suppliant de la pénétrer.

« Plus de nerfs, Weasley ! Je veux te voir jouir ! s'extasia Blaise, les yeux écarquillés, un peu fous. »

Ron fut sorti de son fantasme par la voix de l'autre. Lorsqu'il voulut reprendre, son esprit se mit à lui jouer des tours. Les seins s'amoindrirent, les épaules devinrent plus larges, le bassin étroit. Les cuisses perdirent de toute leur rondeur et s'asséchèrent. Le corps se recouvrit de poils d'un noir intense. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'en apercevoir, Ron se donnait du plaisir sur une image fantasmée d'Harry, de son corps offert, de son sexe immense et imposant. Fantasmée, car pas totalement fidèle à la réalité, certes, mais c'était bien une représentation de son meilleur ami qui lui provoquait un spasme et tendait sa bite aussi durement.

Il tenta vainement d'amener dans son esprit des représentations féminines, mais dès lors qu'il chassait l'image d'Harry, il voyait défiler les couvertures des magazines. Son excitation était à son comble. Ne se souciant plus ni de Blaise, ni de ses fantasmes masculins, Ron pressait avec avidité son sexe tendu, appuyant vigoureusement sur le gland qui libérait déjà quelques gouttes de liquide séminal. De son autre main, il attrapa ses testicules, les pressa, les malaxa.

Blaise fut pris au dépourvu quand il vit s'afficher le visage du roux une expression de pure extase au lieu de la moue gênée et coupable qu'il arborait deux minutes plus tôt. À quoi servait cette humiliation s'il semblait prendre son pied ? Puis, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si attirant en se masturbant ? Il se surprit à bander, lui aussi. Voir Ron prendre autant de plaisir l'excitait.

Le roux avait les yeux mi-clos, sa bouche grande ouverte laissait échapper quelques gémissements et un filet de bave et ses gestes étaient rapides et désordonnés. À ce rythme-là, il allait jouir en quelques minutes. Blaise se mit à penser que ce spectacle était bien trop délectable pour qu'il se termine aussi vite. C'est pour cela qu'il s'agenouilla auprès de sa victime, qui ne l'était plus depuis un bon moment, et lui intima de ralentir la cadence sous peine de représailles.

Ron ne l'écoutant pas et continuant sur sa lancée, il prit les choses en main. Littéralement. Il poussa de ses longs doigts ceux de Ron et les enroula autour de son sexe. La surprise fit rouvrir les yeux au roux. Il planta ses billes bleues dans les noires de Blaise avec défi, mais ne bougea pourtant pas d'un pouce lorsque ce dernier amorça un lent va-et-vient sur sa hampe. Finalement, son esprit arrêta de se fixer sur une idée en particulier. Il se focalisa sur les caresses de Blaise, tellement agréables qu'il en oublia par moment quelle ordure les administrait. Ron finit par jouir longuement au bout d'une interminable demi-heure.

Blaise se leva, rassembla ses affaires et partit sans dire un mot.

« Putain, se lamenta Ron après s'être essuyé et affalé dans le canapé, qu'est-ce qui est en train de m'arriver, là. »

* * *

Ce fut plus détendu et content de lui que jamais, que Harry revint chez lui. Un immense sourire lui barrait le visage tandis qu'il se dirigeait allégrement vers la cuisine, histoire de se préparer une tasse de thé fumante, prêt à écouter Ron lui narrer l'ennuyante histoire de la préparation de son exposé avec Blaise.

« Ron ! Je suis rentré, t'es où ? »

Un mug d'Earl Grey brûlant entre les mains, Harry toqua à la porte de la chambre de son ami. Celui-ci mit quelques minutes à lui ouvrir.

« Ah enfin, j'ai cru que tu n'étais pas là. Ou que Blaise t'avait dévor… Tout va bien, mec ? »

Si Harry ne connaissait pas aussi bien son ami, il aurait pu croire que celui-ci avait pleuré. Ce fut le teint blafard, les yeux bouffis et la bouche pâteuse que Ron l'accueillit. La bonne humeur du brun s'envola en un instant.

« Mon vieux, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Tout s'est bien passé avec Blaise ? »

Pour seule réponse, Ron hocha la tête sans que Harry ne comprenne si c'était à la négative ou à l'affirmative. Déposant sa tasse de thé maintenant tiède sur une malle qui traînait par là, le brun s'enquit de procéder à un interrogatoire concernant la journée de son ami, sans que ce dernier lui fournisse de réponse satisfaisante. Il se contentait de balancer la tête indistinctement, d'émettre des sortes de borborygmes indéchiffrables. Harry, qui avait eu une formation à ce sujet au cours de ses études et était confronté à ce genre de situation régulièrement par son travail, commençait à se demander si le roux n'avait pas subi un choc, car il réagissait de manière vraiment inhabituelle. Il semblait comme éteint. Par Merlin, ne lui avait-il pas dit de le contacter s'il se passait quelque chose avec Blaise ? Bon, peut-être que le type n'y était pour rien dans l'état de son ami, mais il fallait bien trouver une cause à son mal-être.

« Tu as mangé un truc pas frais ?

\- Pas mangé aujourd'hui. »

Ok, c'était la bizarrerie de trop ! Qu'il ne veuille pas lui parler, soit, ils se connaissaient assez pour savoir que s'il se passait quelque chose de très grave, l'autre serait mis au courant, mais qu'autrement, chacun préservait sa part de secrets s'il en avait envie. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à s'immiscer sans vergogne dans la vie de l'autre sous prétexte qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis et habitaient sous le même toit, néanmoins Harry sentait que s'il ne le forçait pas à lui parler, Ron resterait muré dans son silence. Et ça n'était pas une bonne chose.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ? insista Harry tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient dans le canapé du salon, après avoir réussi à convaincre Ron d'avaler au moins une tasse de thé.

\- Je t'assure que non… »

Le regard de Ron se fit fuyant. Regarder Harry, c'était se remettre en tête l'image si excitante de son corps nu ainsi que de ceux des jeunes éphèbes sur les couvertures des magazines. Regarder Harry, c'était faire remonter le souvenir de la voix de Blaise, de l'emprise qu'il avait eue sur lui c'était faire l'aveu de sa faiblesse. Après que le jeune homme soit parti, il avait pris une longue douche, sans parvenir à occulter la sensation de ses doigts sur sa bite.

Il avait alors essayé, de nouveau, de se masturber en pensant à une femme, il avait maté un porno qu'il trouvait d'habitude excitant, mais rien n'y fit : il n'y avait que les corps d'hommes, en cet instant, qui lui faisaient de l'effet. Il le tolérait bien chez les autres, il s'en foutait d'ailleurs de l'orientation sexuelle des gens qu'il côtoyait, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait pensé que sa sacro-sainte hétérosexualité puisse être remise en question.

Surtout de cette manière-là…

Blaise avait été terrifiant et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été capable de lui régler son compte. Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'il eut le courage de s'entretenir avec son ami, après une nuit agitée par des cauchemars.

« Harry, je… J'ai un truc à te dire. Mais promets-moi de ne pas réagir. C'est assez humiliant comme ça. »

Le brun lisait le journal en prenant son petit-déjeuner. Il croqua dans sa tartine au miel d'un air détaché, mais était en réalité très inquiet.

« Bon, voilà, hier… Hier, Blaise est venu à l'appart pour notre exposé. Je me suis absenté quelques minutes, durant lesquelles il est tombé sur, sur certaines choses que je tenais à garder secrètes. Il m'a menacé de les divulguer si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il me demandait…

\- PARDON ?

\- Hum, je t'avais demandé de ne pas réagir.

\- Ron, tu viens de me dire que Blaise t'a menacé, comment veux-tu que je ne réagisse pas abruti ! Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, que j'ai une excuse pour lui casser les dents.

\- Rien de particulier, il a été… pas très aimable. Menaçant, quoi.

\- Et tu ne t'es pas défendu ? Qu'est-ce qui était si important que tu caches pour que tu le laisses faire ? Il t'a menacé physiquement ? Dis-moi tout, Ron, je suis en train de péter un plomb, tu ne peux pas savoir la frayeur que j'aie eue hier en te voyant, tu étais tellement bizarre.

\- Attends-moi deux secondes… »

Ron revient une minute plus tard, les mains chargées des magazines qu'avait utilisés Blaise pour le faire chanter. Quand il les déposa sur la table de la cuisine, Harry en renversa son café.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des magazines pornographiques gays. Ce ne sont pas les tiens, rassure-toi, ils m'appartiennent. Blaise les a trouvés hier. Voyant que ça me mettait mal à l'aise, il a décidé d'en jouer et… et de me menacer de divulguer à la presse que j'aimais les hommes… Je sais pas, ça m'a fait flipper qu'on puisse penser ça de moi parce que j'aime les femmes, je suis pas gay, je me branle devant ces magazines, mais c'est rien. Mais Blaise était tellement… Que je me suis laissé faire. Mais ça s'est pas passé comme il l'avait prévu. J'ai aimé. Je sais pas comment ça se fait, mais j'ai aimé ce qu'il m'a fait subir. »

Harry inspira profondément. Plusieurs choses se mélangeaient dans le discours de Ron. La plus importante était de connaître la nature exacte de ce chantage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Ron ? Tu ne peux plus faire machine arrière, dis-le-moi, je ne te jugerai pas.

\- Il m'a forcé à me branler devant lui. Et j'ai aimé. Et j'ai pas réussi à jouir en pensant à une femme. Je sentais son regard sur moi, son regard avide, j'entendais sa voix m'ordonner ces choses et je ne pouvais pas dire non. Il était flippant. Pourtant, je me suis branlé et j'ai aimé qu'il m'observe. Je crois que lui aussi a passé un moment plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il trouvait que j'étais trop rapide alors il m'a masturbé lui-même. J'ai joui dans ses mains. Je me dégoûte… »

Harry était trop déconcerté pour dire quoi que ce soit de réconfortant. Il se contenta de nettoyer le café renversé et de préparer une tartine à son ami qui n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait eu de sacrés doutes quand ils s'étaient caressés la dernière fois sur le canapé, mais il n'avait pas osé en parler à son ami. Maintenant, les choses étaient plus ou moins claires : Ron éprouvait une attirance sexuelle pour les garçons. Et, apparemment, pour l'exhibitionnisme et la soumission. C'était donc le moment pour avoir une petite discussion avec son ami…

* * *

Il lui avait fallu une semaine pour se décider à écouter les conseils d'Harry. Ce dernier lui avait dit que le fait qu'il puisse ressentir du plaisir à l'exhibition ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de dérangé. C'était un fantasme comme un autre, un des plus courants. Ce n'était pas comme s'il aimait quelque chose de bizarre, voire malsain. Cela pouvait être illégal dans beaucoup de situations, certes, mais c'était aussi cela qui était existant. Et puis, devant la moue sceptique de Ron, il avait fini par lui expliquer par A plus B que tout le monde avait une part d'exhibition. Rien que vouloir le faire dans une salle de classe à l'école, ou dans les toilettes de n'importe quelle boîte de nuit. C'était banal.

Et puis, pour le convaincre à cent pour cent, Harry avait fini par lui parler de ses ressentis à lui. Le brun appréciait un peu d'exhibition. Il aimait par exemple le faire dans un lieu public. Il en avait testé des tas, allant du traditionnel chiotte de boîte, en passant par une salle de cinéma ou dans un parc, derrière des buissons. Et il avait ressenti à chaque fois une certaine excitation particulière à la sensation d'être épié voire de pouvoir être surpris. Et il avait vraiment pris son pied.

C'était pour cela que Ron se retrouvait à 23 heures un vendredi soir à déambuler dans les rues de Londres moldue à la recherche de la boîte gay qu'il avait trouvée dans le gros bouquin avec tout plein d'adresses que l'on trouvait accroché dans les cabines téléphoniques. Il avait fait une descente auprès de la cabine rouge en bas de chez eux trois soirs plus tôt. Il s'était souvenu lorsque Harry lui avait vaguement parlé de ce qu'est le gros bouquin accroché au téléphone.

Il trouva le logo clignotant de la discothèque au détour d'une rue. Le rouge se détachait parfaitement de la nuit ambiante. C'est grâce à cette faible lumière qu'il découvrit une petite ruelle à l'abord du lieu. Elle était sur le côté avec une sorte de sortie « des artistes ». Il s'y glissa en tremblant légèrement. Il ne saurait dire si c'était de peur ou d'excitation, surement un mélange des deux. Il se mit au fond, mais il voulait pouvoir être surpris alors il laissa la lumière de la rue l'atteindre en partie. Son excitation monta surpassant la peur.

Il se cala contre le mur, prit une grande respiration, ferma les yeux et détacha les boutons de son pantalon. Il glissa sa main dans son caleçon et s'empara de son membre déjà à moitié dur. Il commença doucement, basculant sa tête en arrière pour qu'elle repose contre le mur, alors que son pouce faisait le tour de son gland.

Sa respiration se fit haletante, et il eut soudain plus peur qu'autre chose. La main toujours sur son sexe, il ouvrit les yeux s'attendant à tomber nez à nez avec les aurors des moldus ou un mec bizarre qui le regarderait se faire du bien. Mais il n'y avait personne, juste lui dans le calme de la nuit avec le bruit assourdissant des basses de la boite de nuit. Alors il se détendit et referma les yeux. Sa main faisait des allé et retour le long de son sexe, allant de plus en plus vite. Il ne pensait à rien, mais la situation en elle-même lui plaisait. Il imaginait les gens passer dans la rue et le voir là contre ce mur froid en train de se faire du bien avec sa main. Et il aimait ça.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment suffisant. Il prenait du plaisir, mais il manquait quelque chose, et pourtant il avait fini par entrouvrir les yeux et apercevoir des hommes jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il faisait. Ça l'avait excité. On le voyait se faire du bien. Il avait alors sorti son sexe pour pouvoir faire des mouvements plus amples. Sa deuxième main s'était emparée de ses testicules, les touchant, les caressant. Il aimait ça.

Il respirait de plus en plus fort, un sentiment d'extase l'envahissait. Il ne retenait plus vraiment les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche alors que sa main s'activait de plus en plus rapidement sur sa queue. Il était proche, il sentait le plaisir monté de plus en plus en lui. Il aimait ça.

Et il finit par penser à Blaise. Son corps, ses yeux sur lui la dernière fois alors qu'il l'avait forcé à se faire plaisir devant lui, à sa main qui avait fini par arriver sur sa bite pour le branler encore et encore. Et il aimait ça.

C'est sur cette vision de Blaise et la pensée d'être observé par n'importe qui qu'il finit par jouir sur sa main.

« Bordel ! »

* * *

Il lui avait fallu une semaine pour se décider à recontacter Weasley. Blaise se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait pas encore envoyé un hibou au rédacteur de Sorcière Hebdo lui révélant la tendance gay du rouquin. Peut-être parce que la petite branlette de celui-ci l'avait fait bander comme jamais ?

La vérité c'est qu'en sortant de chez le roux il n'était pas rentré chez Draco. Non, pour la première fois depuis des mois il était reparti chez sa mère volontairement, s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et s'était branlé comme jamais ! Ou tout du moins ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne s'était pas branlé aussi intensément, presque à en avoir mal !

Ce putain de Weasley était bandant, musclé juste comme il fallait, membré avec justesse : pas trop gros, pas trop long, juste comme il les aimait. Il l'avait plus excité en quelques minutes à se branler que n'importe quel mec lui proposant une pipe dans les toilettes d'une boite quelconque ces dix dernières années. Il avait envie de le revoir, il avait envie que le rouquin se venge et le baise sans pitié. Mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il était Serpentard par Merlin, le seul à qui il laissait ce privilège était Draco.

Bref après cette semaine de réflexion où il avait évité Malfoy, sa mère et les cours en commun avec un certain roux musclé de partout, il se sentait prêt à retourner à la vie civilisée. Quoi de mieux que de commencer avec une session de travail avec Weasley alors ?! Mais il avait alors oublié une chose : la rancune des fouines blondes Sang-Pur ! On n'ignorait pas un Malfoy sans en subir les conséquences.

Ce fut sans prévenir, alors qu'il marchait tranquillement vers l'appartement de son binôme de dossier d'économie, qu'une furie blonde lui tomba dessus.

« Zabini, quel plaisir de voir que tu es encore vivant ! »

Le caractère ironique de la phrase n'échappa pas à Blaise qui déglutit avec difficulté. Draco était devant lui, le regard noir et l'air peu avenant.

« Draco, écoute-

-Oui, c'est heureux de voir que tu es encore en vie étant donné que c'est ta mère qui a répondu aux lettres que je t'ai envoyées, dont une où j'expliquai en détail comment j'allais te BOUFFER LE CUL à ton retour !

-Tu n'as pas-

-Si je l'ai fait ! C'était la première lettre ! Et non, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle m'a répondu ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais par Merlin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce traitre à son sang de-

-Ne dit pas ça ici, on pourrait nous entendre ! Il ne m'a rien fait ! Il y a juste eu un imprévu dans mon plan !

-Quoi comme imprévu ?

-Je te raconterais plus tard, là je vais bosser avec Weasley.

-oh, Blaise, tu vas me repousser après tout ce temps passé sans toi. »

Au coin de la ruelle menant à sa destination finale Draco le poussa contre un mur, plaquant son corps chaud contre le sien, entreprenant et aguicheur. Le blond avait de bons arguments quand même, et puis il n'était plus à ça près, il pourrait dire au rouquin qu'ils bosseraient demain au lieu d'aujourd'hui histoire de renforcer encore son image de total connard.

« Okay viens avec moi je vais lui dire que-

-Allons on pourrait-

-Nan, je vais lui dire que je repasserais demain, viens maintenant. »

Boudeur Draco suivit le black. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination, le blond poussant une exclamation dédaigneuse devant la devanture du dit appartement, qui semblait des plus minuscule face au sien. De son côté Blaise lui préparait les explications qu'il allait fournir à Ron alors qu'il montait rapidement les marches le menant à la porte d'entrée et sonnait.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas Weasley qui lui ouvrit.

* * *

Harry avait la porte grande ouverte dans sa main, le regard posé sur Blaise, mais aussi sur Draco qui écarquilla de plus en plus les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa vraiment que ce n'était pas Ronald à la porte, mais celui qu'on appelait par le passé, le Survivant.

Sans le vouloir et sans s'en rendre compte, Draco se souvint la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Pour beaucoup de gens, même pour Blaise s'était il y a plusieurs années, mais c'était il y avait seulement quelques mois. Draco avait décidé de changer ses habitudes de sortie. Il en avait un peu marre de toujours tombé sur des hommes auquel il n'avait jamais répondu à leurs messages via hiboux désespérés. Alors il s'était décidé à sortir dans le Londres moldu.

Il y avait cette boite de nuit que Blaise vantait comme étant la plus sorcière des boites de nuit moldue.

En effet, il paraissait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de sorciers que de moldus dans cette discothèque, parce que le gérant avait un oncle, un frère, enfin quelqu'un de sa famille, sorcier. Et il ne se sentait pas de transplaner pour aller dans celle à Leeds dans le Yorkshire, surtout qu'il ne savait pas dans quel état il allait finir. Et il ne l'avait pas regretté, les hommes n'étaient pas vilains, bien entreprenants comme il les aimait, peut-être un peu trop salopes. Mais il pouvait s'y accommoder.

Il les aimait sauvages et affamés, s'il avait déjà un des deux, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Après avoir fait le tour du lieu, il s'était approché du bar pour commander une vodka pomme. Il n'aurait pas dit non pour un bon Whiskey Pur Feu, mais même si le mec connaissait il ne savait qui chez les sorciers, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Et il avait par expérience que les moldus ne savaient pas faire un bon Whiskey. Et plusieurs hommes étaient venus l'interpeler. Des moldus cela se voyait à la façon dont ils l'avaient abordé.

Ils ne savaient pas qu'il était Draco Malfoy. Mais il les envoya se faire foutre par une autre personne que lui-même. Il connaissait la catégorie d'hommes que c'étaient. Des gros dominant qui aimaient que l'homme en face de lui écarte les cuisses comme un gentil garçon. Mais Draco n'était pas un gentil garçon. Et il n'était pas soumis non plus. Alors après avoir bu d'une traite sa boisson qui devait faire plus efféminé qu'il ne le pensait, il se déplaça sur la piste de danse.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement danser, mais il n'était pas mauvais là dedans aux dires de Blaise. Il savait bouger suffisamment bien pour être désirable dans tous les cas et c'était de cela qu'il avait besoin. Un homme finit par se coller à son dos. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre d'approche, mais il sentait bon et savait plutôt bien onduler son corps. Il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu avec lui et essayer par la suite à lui montrer qui était le patron. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas, il lui foutrait un coup de poing dans la gueule et partirait chercher un autre petit cul. Ils dansèrent ensemble sur plusieurs chansons et plus le temps passait plus l'inconnu était entreprenant.

Il avait commencé par remonter ses mains le long de son torse sous son tee-shirt pour finir par redescendre au niveau de son sexe. Il avait glissé une de ses mains à l'intérieur de son pantalon tant bien que mal pour s'emparer de son sexe durcissant, alors que son autre main continuait de se balader le long de son torse.

Draco se laissait aller, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme derrière lui. Un changement de rythme dans la playlist du DJ poussa l'inconnu à le trainer dans les toilettes de la boite de nuit. Draco ne savait toujours pas à qui il avait à faire, ne voyant qu'une masse de cheveux sombres devant lui. Il finit par être plaqué contre la porte des toilettes à peine refermées, pour tomber nez à nez avec Harry Potter.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

C'était un cauchemar ou une très mauvaise blague.

L'ancien Gryffondor n'avait pas l'air surpris. Il l'avait surement reconnu sur la piste de danse. Mais Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait voulu continuer avec lui. Surement son charme irrésistible. Mais quand même.

« Potter, tu sais qui je suis ?! finit par demander le blond son excitation toujours présente, mais la surprise prenait peu à peu plus de place.

\- Ta gueule Malfoy ! répondit Harry en s'emparant des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. »

Draco sans vraiment savoir pourquoi répondit ardemment au baiser du brun. Il bougeait ses lèvres contre celle d'Harry et finit par demander l'accès à sa bouche avec sa langue, se délectant du goût du brun.

« Pur Feu ? » demanda Draco surpris alors qu'il se détachait de ses lèvres.

Il avait ses entrées le fourbe ou comment cela se passait. Harry rit et extirpa de la poche arrière de son jean une flasque en argent.

« Ses cons ont cru que c'était mon téléphone portable ! »

Draco ne comprit pas la référence, mais il s'en fichait. Il préféra lui arracher des mains le flacon en métal pour l'ouvrir et le porter à ses lèvres. Cela arracha un rire à son vis-à-vis qui finit par récupérer la flasque.

Il la porta à ses lèvres pour en finir la dernière goutte avant de l'abandonner sur le sol pour pouvoir se jeter sur les lèvres du blond. Ses mains se glissaient dans ses cheveux, tirant dessus lorsque Draco lui répondit avec le même empressement, un gémissement passant la barrière de ses lèvres pour échouer dans celle du brun. Le blond finit par en avoir marre d'être collé contre le mur et retourna le brun d'un coup de hanche pour le plaquer à son tour contre le mur. Un rire échappa des lèvres d'Harry. Le blond ne semblait pas vouloir rester tranquille contre le brun.

Draco s'en offusqua et baragouina quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Les Malfoy dominent », faisant d'autant plus rire le brun. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas, et échangea de nouveau leur place, coinçant Draco contre le mur.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du blond pour attaquer son cou avec sa bouche, mordant et suçant la peau pâle sous ses lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son corps pour se retrouver sur la fermeture éclair du pantalon. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup, et en glissant sa main dans son caleçon, il s'empara du sexe déjà dur du blond.

Un gémissement passa les lèvres de ce dernier alors que sa main agrippait les cheveux du brun à la base de sa nuque, lui arrachant un gémissement. Draco profitait des caresses du brun, mais il voulait plus. Sa main tenait toujours les cheveux d'Harry alors que sa bouche fondait encore et encore sur la sienne. Il glissa sa seconde main le long de son corps pour lui aussi ouvrir le jean d'Harry.

Ce dernier ne portant pas de sous-vêtements, Draco empoigna directement sa queue, calquant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses vas et vient sur ceux d'Harry. Le blond salivait alors qu'il regardait la queue longue et grosse du brun pulser dans sa main.

Elle était énorme.

Leurs mouvements étaient chaotiques, chacun cherchant à apporter sa domination à l'autre. Ils avaient envie de plus, mais aucun des deux n'allait accepter de se soumettre. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, alors que leurs mains s'activaient sur la longueur de l'autre, se défiant du regard. Mais Harry avait besoin de plus, de beaucoup plus alors il se détacha du blond pour l'attraper par les cuisses et le porter sur le rebord du lavabo. Il se colla à lui, attrapant sa bouche encore et encore.

Draco gémissait, s'agrippant aux cheveux d'Harry, ses cuisses se resserrant autour de sa taille pour accentuer la friction. Harry donnait des coups de bassins, alors que ses mains parcouraient avidement le corps du blond. Ils étaient proches, l'excitation montait de plus en plus en eux. Après un dernier coup de bassin bien placé d'Harry, Draco jouit en un cri étranglé.

Il s'agrippait toujours à Harry qui lui continuait la friction entre leurs corps pour arriver à l'orgasme à son tour dans un gémissement qu'il étouffa dans le cou du blond. Ils reprenaient leur respiration, le corps d'Harry reposant avachi sur Draco. Cela avait été bon et intense. Mais Harry finit par se détacher du blond, lâchant un « pas dominé hein ?! » en s'habillant, avant de disparaitre par la porte des toilettes.

* * *

Draco revint à l'instant présent alors que Blaise lui passait devant pour entrer dans l'appartement des Gryffondors.

« Vas-y, Zabini, fais comme chez toi surtout dit Harry, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

\- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait, merci de t'en préoccuper, lui répondit Blaise sur le même ton. »

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et fit signe à Draco de s'assoir sur le canapé. Il savait à quoi s'attendre avec les anciens Serpentard, et plus vite il savait ce qui les avaient apportés ici, mieux c'était. Il ne voulait pas de ces emmerdeurs chez lui trop longtemps, surtout le blond. Lorsqu'il le voyait, il revoyait les images de leurs derniers moments ensemble. Cela l'excitait et le perturbait.

« Zabini, je vais chercher Ron, attend moi là. Mais vous n'aviez pas rendez-vous que dans deux ou trois heures ? demanda Harry, et qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? continua-t-il en désignant Malfoy.

\- Je sais, que le rendez-vous n'est pas maintenant. Pour qui me prends-tu Potter ? Un déficient mental ? Je suis venu pour dire à Weasley que je ne pouvais pas bosser avec lui aujourd'hui. J'ai un… contre temps, on va dire. »

Harry le regardait, un sourcil levé, sceptique. Mais ne voulait pas vraiment chercher à comprendre. Il partit en direction de la chambre de son ami et lui dit que Blaise était là dans leur salon pour lui dire un truc, et continua dans sa lancée pour atteindre sa chambre.

Ron se demandait bien ce que Zabini pouvait faire là aussi tôt, et puis il lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas honorer leur rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui. Et son petit doigt lui disait que Malfoy devait être impliqué. Le blond était comme à son habitude, hautain et droit.

Zabini semblait presser, comme s'il voulait partir le plus vite possible. Et en l'observant un peu plus, il comprit ce qui le perturbait dans l'attitude du black, il était excité. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Blaise ne pouvait pas honorer son rendez-vous avec lui. Il avait une lueur dans le regard qui le rendait tout chose.

« Je vois, dit Ron. Je note. .

\- Merci, Weasley, on va y aller alors. »

Blaise et Draco ne se firent pas prier pour se lever du canapé et se diriger vers la sortie. Le blond n'attendit pas que Ron les suivît pour ouvrir la porte. Il voulait faire le cul de Blaise, maintenant.

Juste avant de passer la porte de l'appartement, Blaise se retourna vers le roux pour lui dire :

« Ah au faite, on se retrouve au Chaudron Baveur le 26, pour bosser. J'aime bien manger pendant qu'on bosse. Vers 11h30. »

La porte claqua.

* * *

Quel putain de regard pouvait avoir ce vil Serpentard pour le mettre dans des états pareils ! Un moment de libre et il repensait à la manière dont il lui avait donné ce rendez-vous. Bien louche, d'ailleurs. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire leur devoir d'éco, pourquoi auraient-ils le temps de se faire un resto ? Ron était allé faire un saut au magasin, George l'ayant chargé de récupérer quelques documents.

La boutique était quasiment déserte à cette heure-ci alors Ron en profita pour flâner un peu au milieu des allées. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la boutique accusait le coup de l'organisation hasardeuse des deux frères. Ils avaient toujours autant de clientèle et la boutique demeurait l'un des endroits favoris du Chemin de Traverse, toutefois, cette réussite demeurait précaire. Il fallait absolument que George et lui mettent au point un plan économique digne de ce nom !

Et voilà, il pensait économie et qui dit économie dit… Blaise. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi sensible aux charmes du jeune homme. Un simple regard et il bandait plus durement que jamais, rien qu'en y repensant !

Il s'enfonça dans les allées du magasin, jusqu'à atterrir dans la dernière allée, qu'ils avaient installée cette année et qui connaissait un succès retentissant. Un peu plus sombre que les autres artères du magasin, cette partie était essentiellement consacrée au plaisir pour adulte -d'ailleurs, un charme de vérification d'âge avait été installé et donnait souvent lieu à des fous rires et situations embarrassantes.

L'idée de cette section était venue lorsque Harry avait émis un parallèle entre Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux et certaines boutiques moldues qui proposaient des accessoires amusants, loufoques et qui disposaient très souvent de rayons 18+.

Au départ simple étagère, la nouvelle production avait séduit de plus en plus d'adeptes pour obliger les gérants à se doter d'une nouvelle allée. C'était plutôt George qui s'était occupé du réapprovisionnement aussi, quand il pénétra l'endroit, Ron fut agréablement surpris de voir des articles qu'il ne connaissait pas. Amusé, mais complètement frustré car son excitation ne faisait que s'accroître. Saleté de Blaise ! Son regard s'arrêta sur un drôle de petit objet tout lisse à la forme parfaitement cylindrique.

« Masturbateur anal, modèle Viktor Krum, lut-il sur l'étiquette. Merlin, ce n'est donc pas une rumeur que Krum s'est reconverti dans la pornographie après une défaite particulièrement humiliante ! »

Le sang affluait de plus en plus dans son caleçon. Il eut alors une idée folle, mais qui, il était sûr, allait le faire jouir si fort qu'il n'aurait plus la force de bander après ça. Déballant le produit, il se plaça tout au fond de l'allée, dans un recoin un peu sombre et se laissa aller à son plaisir. Il n'y avait personne dans le magasin, à part Gwendal, le vendeur, qui était trop occupé à coller des étiquettes à l'accueil pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

Toutefois, la simple idée de savoir qu'il pouvait à tout moment débarquer incita Ron à sortir sa queue gonflée de son pantalon et la fourrer sans scrupule dans l'objet qui, selon la notice, reproduisait exactement les sensations d'une pénétration anale. N'ayant jamais pratiqué la sodomie, Ron ne pouvait pas avoir de point de comparaison. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce qu'il ressentait était foutrement bon !

L'objet était entièrement lisse de l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, que de délices ! On y introduisait le pénis par une petite ouverture, tellement serrée que Ron, qui n'était pas particulièrement bien pourvu, dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de faire passer son gland. Les parois du masturbateur se refermèrent alors sur son érection et semblèrent la masser sans que le roux ait de geste à faire.

La chose semblait prendre vie et faire d'elle-même des va-et-vient sur le sexe de Ron, qui put avoir les mains libres. Un bruit de caisse qu'on déplace, un bruit lointain, agit comme une décharge sur son corps. Une main sur ses tétons, l'autre s'empressant entre les fesses, il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler tant il se sentait sur le bord de l'explosion.

Tandis que la réplique de l'anus de Viktor Krum faisait sa petite affaire avec sa queue, il partit à la recherche de sa propre intimité qu'il vint titiller d'un doigt tremblant. Étaient-ce des bruits de pas qu'il entendait ou son imagination lui jouait des tours ? Il jeta un coup d'œil humide aux alentours. Rien. Son imagination, sans doute…

Gwendal jura en renversant un bol de Pralines Longues Langues (il butait constamment contre l'étal et il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'il ait à les ramasser). Le bruit et l'agitation eurent raison de Ron qui explosa dans l'appareil. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais joui avec autant de puissance qu'en cet instant et il laissa échapper un petit râle, proche du grognement.

« Par tous les caleçons de Merlin et les porte-jarretelles de Dumbledore… »

L'euphorie fut de courte durée pour Ron. Devant lui, les yeux écarquillés, une expression partagée entre l'amusement et l'incrédulité, se tenait Draco. Il tenait entre ses mains une paire de menottes qui ne s'ouvrait que quand on avait eu un nombre suffisant d'orgasmes et un fouet garni de plumes de paons. Médusé, Ron se retira avec vitesse de l'objet, laissant une immense traînée de foutre dans son geste et remonta son pantalon, sans réussir à le boutonner correctement. Il lança un regard noir au blond qui signifiait « Tu en parles à qui que ce soit, je te dépèce vivant » et s'en alla vers la réserve d'un pas tremblant. Draco, pas impressionné pour un sou, parti dans un éclat de rire.

« Et sinon, tu me le conseilles ou pas ? »

* * *

Ron trépignait d'impatience.

Regardant encore une fois sa montre il pesta, ce Serpentard de mes couilles était encore en retard ! Il était déjà midi moins le quart et toujours pas de trace de Blaise Zabini ! Il pourrait partir d'ici discrètement en fait, à chacun son tour de poser un lapin à l'autre ! Après une semaine de silence radio avant de le recontacter, un rendez-vous annulé où il avait eu le toupet de se pointer chez lui avec la fouine blonde qu'il comptait certainement baiser dans de brefs délais, il n'était même pas foutu d'arriver à l'heure au Chaudron Baveur !

Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

Malfoy devait certainement avoir raconté à Zabini la scène de la veille quand il l'avait surpris à littéralement se branler dans l'anus de Viktor Krum. Sans se mentir, il appréhendait quand même beaucoup cet entretien, qui sait ce que le black allait lui réserver.

Finalement ce n'est qu'aux alentours de midi que le Serpentard arriva, son regard balaya l'assemblée présente quelques secondes avant de tomber sur Ron qui n'avait pas daigné bouger, et non le coin reculé de la salle qu'il avait choisi ne l'aiderait pas à passer outre cette entrevue. C'est d'un pas sûr et conquérant que Blaise s'approcha et s'installa en face de lui, un sourire en coin et le regard malicieux : cet enfoiré de blondinet avait parlé c'était certain !

« Weasley, heureux de te revoir !

\- De même…

\- Mes excuses pour l'annulation de notre dernier entretien, j'ai eu un… imprévu.

\- Ouais j'en suis sûr. »

Malgré tous ses efforts, son ton était amer, presque accusateur. Blaise haussa un sourcil moqueur avant de héler un serveur pour passer commande. Trois bières au beurre chacun, un repas copieux et quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Ron était plus détendu. Après avoir englouti son dessert, il s'étira avec un gémissement de satisfaction. Le repas s'était bien passé, comme quoi la compagnie de Zabini pouvait être agréable quand il voulait.

« Draco m'a raconté une histoire très intéressante, Weasley. »

Ou pas…

Saleté de blondinet à la con !

Les coudes sur la table, la tête posée sur ses mains il le fixait attendant sa réaction. Bien sûr que Malfoy avait dû tout raconter à Zabini, bien sûr que le black allait mettre le sujet sur le tapis, qu'il allait profiter de l'occasion pour l'humilier de nouveau ! Sans le vouloir il en fut légèrement émoustillé.

« Zabini, je ne-

\- Allons Weasley, te branler en public ! Tellement décadent pour un bon petit hétéro, que dirais-

\- Ta gueule, Zabini !

\- Très bien, branle-toi !

\- Quoi ?!

\- À moins que tu veuilles que tout le monde sache que tu te branles dans une réplique du cul de Krum, branle-toi ! Maintenant ! »

Bon c'était définitif, Zabini était un putain de connard, un putain de connard excitant avec son regard tranchant et son ton qui ne soufflait pas la réplique. Ron bandait. Mais il bandait vraiment, pas juste une demi-molle qui avait besoin d'un coup de main pour plus. Non, il était dur comme la pierre. Il allait répliquer quand il remarqua Draco Malfoy à l'entrée du bar/restaurant, les yeux fixés sur leur table. Il s'avança résolument vers eux, un sourire narquois gravé sur le visage.

« Messieurs, comment allez-vous ?

\- Draco, tu tombes bien. Je disais à Weasley que je voulais le voir se branler immédiatement, que dirais-tu d'observer le spectacle avec moi ?

\- Oh je peux faire mieux que ça voyons ! »

Malicieusement, Draco sortit sa baguette et après un puissant sort de désillusion il souleva le rebord de la nappe de leur table et se faufila en dessous. Avant même que Ron n'ait pu véritablement réagir, le blond avait déboutonné sa braguette et l'avait englouti dans sa bouche sans autre forme de procès, le suçant avec entrain.

Ron s'agrippa au rebord de la table, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier, ne pas gémir. Se maitrisant pour ne pas attraper les cheveux du blond et baiser sa bouche sans pitié ! Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, son bassin se mit à onduler, sa respiration à s'accélérer. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à la salle pour être certain que personne n'avait remarqué leur petit manège, et finalement son regard tomba dans celui de Blaise.

L'homme avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, presque aussi excité que lui. Machinalement, il tendit une main vers lui, main qui fut saisie immédiatement. Draco accélérait ses mouvements, glissant ses doigts plus bas, le pénétrant légèrement et il jouit, le regard du black brûlant sa peau, l'enflammant de l'intérieur, lui donnant envie de le soumettre à son tour.

* * *

Claquant la porte de l'appartement de Draco, ils atterrirent rapidement dans la chambre de celui-ci, échangeant baisers et caresses, éparpillant leurs vêtements au fur et à mesure de leur progression. C'était Ron et Draco complètement nus et Blaise encore vêtu de son pantalon qu'ils atteignirent le lit king size du blond. Ron s'y assit avant d'y attirer le black, dos contre son torse alors que son amant se débattait pour la forme. Blaise eut un léger rire lorsque le roux entreprit de déposer une nuée de baisers dans son cou.

Rire qui s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand son compagnon saisit ses poignets pour les ramener dans son dos, les bloquant d'une main. Légèrement paniqué il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco à la recherche d'un peu d'aide, mais le sourire machiavélique du blond lui indiqua qu'aucun secours ne viendrait de lui.

En moins de deux minutes, le black était dans une situation où il était incapable de bouger. Ses deux bras étaient retenus dans son dos par la poigne de fer d'un Ron assis sur le lit, maintenant sa victime à l'aide de ses jambes qu'il avait placé de part et d'autre des hanches de Blaise. Quant à Draco, il s'était agenouillé entre les jambes de leur victime, et maintenait ses jambes afin que celles-ci ne puissent donner aucun coup de pied pour se dépêtrer de la situation.

Blaise essayait désespérément de se défaire de l'emprise des deux hommes, mais en vain, ne pouvant se dépêtrer de cette situation il renonça à toute forme de protestation et se calma, boudeur, mais excité par la situation.

Ron resserra ses jambes autour de Blaise, posant une main sur sa nuque pour appuyer sa prise, embrassant et mordillant son dos dans la foulée. La chaleur envahissait son corps, la friction de son entrejambe contre le fessier ferme du black commençait à le faire durcir à une vitesse fulgurante. La main précédemment sur la nuque du Serpentard partit enlacer sa taille, Draco la lui saisit et la posa sur le sexe black qui commençait à durcir.

Ron et le blond se lancèrent un regard entendu au-dessus de l'épaule noire, sans lâcher l'objet actuel de leurs désirs et ils commencèrent à le masser dans sa prison de tissus. Blaise gémit d'une voix bien plus aiguë qu'à la normale, ses hanches se mouvant en rythme contre les mains de ses tortionnaires. Bon sang, il était dans un lit avec deux des mecs les plus bandants d'Angleterre et sans avoir encore retiré son pantalon il avait déjà l'impression qu'il allait jouir à tout instant !

Un sourire sadique vint s'afficher sur le visage de Draco qui donnait l'impression d'un gamin venant de trouver un nouveau jouet avec lequel il allait réaliser tous ses désirs. Le blond ouvrit rapidement le pantalon de Blaise, lui captura les lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser long, profond et ardent, tandis que Ron passait déjà sa main dans le boxer noir que portait le black entamant un mouvement de va-et-vient langoureux.

Haletant Blaise sentit le roux relâcher son étreinte sur ses bras et réussit à se libérer, l'une de ses mains partit agripper la nuque de Draco pendant que la seconde se crispa sur le poignet de Ron. Se détachant finalement de lui, le blond finit de lui retirer ses vêtements puis, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réaliser prit dans sa bouche le sexe en érection. Blaise ne put plus respirer pendant quelques secondes avant de gémir avec force se sentant montrer au septième ciel.

Ça commençait vraiment à devenir ingérable pour lui, la bouche chaude qui l'aspirait avec force, les doigts du blond soupesant ses bourses, les mains du roux parcourant son torse : il sentait la jouissance monter de plus en plus en lui. Draco lui ouvrit encore un peu plus les jambes, ses doigts dérivant vers son intimité. Ron, lui, explorait son torse musclé, effleurant du bout de ses doigts les deux bouts de chair dressées, retraça les courbes de ses muscles avant de reprendre sa bouche.

Blaise criait, gémissait sous les coups de langue experts, les jeux de mains de ses deux partenaires. La langue de Ron s'enroulait autour de la sienne et celle de Draco l'aspirait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Toutes ces actions étaient entrecoupées de baisers doux, et de suçons un peu partout sur le corps de leur amant.

Profitant d'un de ces interludes, Draco pénétra lentement Blaise d'un doigt, puis d'un second, le préparant lentement à ce qui allait suivre. Écartant les chairs, titillant sa prostate, souriant contre sa peau alors que son bassin s'agitait sporadiquement contre lui au rythme de ses doigts profondément fichés en lui.

Perdant patience, Ron retourna Blaise, le plaçant à quatre pattes sur le lit, les jambes écartées à l'extrême et ayant pris soin de sortir une bouteille de lubrifiant dont il en enduit ses doigts, plongeant deux doigts dans son intimité. Blaise émit un geignement auquel Draco répondit en se penchant vers son visage, le couvrant de baisers, l'aidant à se redresser à genou entre lui et Ron, l'appuyant contre le torse du roux.

Après un instant, le Gryffondor continua ses mouvements lents et doux, l'intimité de Blaise enserrait ses doigts de ses chairs chaudes. Il introduisit un troisième doigt avec lequel il continua d'explorer trouvant sa prostate faisant se cambrer son dos. Blaise n'eut pas le temps de ressentir la moindre gêne, un long gémissement lui échappa quand Draco le reprit dans sa bouche sans le moindre préavis, calant les va-et-vient contre sa gorge, aux mouvements des doigts de Ron.

Graduellement, Blaise commençait à perdre pied sous les assauts répétés de ses compagnons, le coup de grâce arrivant presque quand Ron le pénétra d'une seule et brûlante poussée. Les yeux assombris de plaisir, des mèches de cheveux collées à son front par la sueur et sa respiration irrégulière. Il avait l'impression de perdre pied, abandonnant les dernières brides de contrôle qui le rattachait à la réalité.

Il avait à peine conscience des cris de plus en plus forts s'échappant de lui, il s'agrippait machinalement aux cheveux blonds de Draco qui s'activait toujours avec passion sur son entrejambe, le forçant à le prendre plus profondément encore, lui imposant un rythme rapide, baisant littéralement sa bouche. De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, se calquant sur les coups de boutoir qui le pénétraient à un rythme saccadé.

Soudainement sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux, ses muscles se crispèrent violemment dans un orgasme dévastateur. Il se déversa pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité dans la bouche de Draco alors que les mouvements de Ron se firent erratiques, et qu'il plantait ses dents dans l'épaule de son amant au paroxysme de la jouissance, agrippant fermement les hanches de son partenaire, donnant quelques coups de reins plus violents que les autres. Se masturbant rapidement, Draco les rejoint dans les limbes d'un orgasme dévastateur et s'effondra avec eux sur le lit.

Cette relation s'annonçait tout à fait satisfaisante.

* * *

Harry adorait être Auror, vraiment, c'était son rêve. Mais la formation pour le devenir était trop prenante, depuis quelques mois, il n'avait le temps de rien. Et lorsqu'il rentrait, il était crevé. Sauf que c'était son choix, et il était parfaitement épanoui là-dedans. Mais, depuis quelques semaines, sa monotonie avait changé. Ron était passé de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il pratiquait le sexe gay, et beaucoup plus que lui en ce moment.

À chaque fois qu'il rentrait du ministère il retrouvait Ron et Blaise en train de forniquer dans tout l'appartement, alors que quelques mois plus tôt il lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas baiser des mecs dans les parties communes, ou alors un simple mot de Ron disant qu'il était parti chez Blaise et Draco baiser et de ne pas l'attendre pour manger.

Il était frustré, vraiment frustré. En ce moment, la seule personne qui lui lustrait la bite était sa main droite sous la douche, le soir avant d'aller se coucher. Il avait l'impression de ressembler à un papy de quatre-vingt-dix ans. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il finissait par se branler en pensant à ce que Ron lui avait raconté deux ou trois jours avant, sur comment cela avait été bon avec Blaise et Draco. Et qu'ils avaient fait, ceci ou cela, dans telle position, ou pendant tant de temps. Voire sur les images de Ron et Blaise en train de baiser contre la table de la cuisine. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Alors pour une fois qu'il avait une après-midi de libre, il voulait se faire du bien. Bon d'accord il était encore tout seul, mais au moins, il pourrait prendre son temps, il ne serait pas obligé de faire cela vite fait avant de dormir. Ron était à la fac, donc il avait l'appartement pour lui tout seul, alors il prit sa clé USB spéciale films de cul et la brancha sur la télévision du salon. Il se déshabilla complètement et jeta ses vêtements dans un coin de la pièce. Il aimait se branler nu.

Il se positionna tranquillement sur le canapé du salon, le lubrifiant, qu'il était parti récupérer dans sa chambre, dans la main et la télécommande dans l'autre. Il fit défiler les dizaines de fichiers aux noms aussi évocateurs que « Militaires en chaleur, volume 15 », « Grosses bites, culs serrés » ou encore « L'arrière-train sifflera trois fois ».

Ces films, il les avait déjà tous vus, il fallait qu'il renouvelle son stock ! Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il jeta son dévolu sur « 69 heures », en se disant que, vraiment, les titres des films pornos étaient bien ridicules. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps pour se mettre à bander. Se rappeler des parties de jambe en l'air de Ron l'avait déjà bien excité, il n'avait eu qu'à voir la première scène du film pour être complètement dur.

À l'écran, deux jeunes hommes se léchaient la queue sur fond de musique jazz. Harry attrapa son sexe entre ses doigts et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, au rythme de la musique. Tout en regardant le film, il pensait à cette fois où il avait surpris Ron et Blaise dans la salle de bain. Ils baisaient contre le lavabo, sauvagement. Harry eut cette image en tête durant plusieurs jours. Il avait fini par se branler sur ledit lavabo, la fraîcheur de la céramique contrastant avec la chaleur de sa bite et de ses couilles. Il avait joui très rapidement, dans de douloureux et longs spasmes. Les jets de sperme avaient atterri sur le miroir qui lui faisait face.

Ce souvenir, couplé à l'activité soutenue des jeunes gens à l'écran, eut raison de lui. Tandis que sa main en fourreau caressait le gland gonflé et rose, il laissa échapper un râle guttural sans qu'il ait pu le retenir. Il explosa dans sa main, souillant par la même occasion le canapé. À bout de souffle, il jeta un sort de nettoyage et partit prendre une douche, laissant le film tourner. Il avait atteint l'orgasme bien trop vite à son goût ! Une petite douche et il serait d'attaque pour une vraie longue séance de branlette comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis son adolescence !

* * *

Blaise transplana devant l'appartement de Ronald et fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche du double des clés que le roux lui avait confié avant les cours. Celui-ci finissait un peu plus tard que le black et lui permettait ainsi d'entrer dans l'appart sans l'attendre, Harry ne pouvant pas le faire pour lui étant au ministère de la Magie pour finir de remplir sa paperasse.

Entrant dans le salon il eut la surprise de voir la télévision allumée, deux hommes fort occupés dans un 69 endiablé à l'écran. Okay, il savait qu'il avait mis un peu de temps à choisir quels joujoux il allait acheter pour finir de dévergonder Ron, mais il ne pensait pas que celui-ci allait réussir à rentrer avant lui.

Posant son sac d'achats sur la table basse, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'où s'échappaient quelques bruits qui témoignaient de son occupation. Il avait la main sur la poignée lorsque celle-ci s'abaissa et que la porte s'ouvrit sur… Harry Potter.

Harry Potter en sous-vêtements.

Humide.

Ruisselant même.

Et putain de bien gaulé ! C'était quoi le monstre qu'il planquait dans son boxer ? C'était légal ça ? Fallait au moins un permis catégorie 3 pour posséder un truc comme ça. Inconsciemment il se lécha les lèvres avant de se refocaliser sur le visage de Potter qui le scrutait, le regard narquois.

« Ça va, t'as fini de me reluquer ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous là avant que je te foute dehors violemment.

\- Je… J'ai… La clé.

\- Oui je me doute que t'as la clé. Avec la quantité de sorts de protection que j'ai posé sur cet appart', je doute que le premier mec venu puisse entrer comme il veut ! Tu l'as eu comment ?

\- Ron, il rentre plus tard. Il m'a dit d'arriver plus tôt pour… commencer à bosser !

\- Oui je me doute qu'après votre petite aprèm' passée à baiser avec Malfoy vous allez bosser comme des fous.

\- Heu…

\- Quelle éloquence ! Ron m'a dit que tu es bien plus réactif que ça d'habitude ! Une bière ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment réaliser il était assis sur le canapé à moins de dix putains de centimètre de Harry Potter en boxer avec une bière à la main devant un porno où deux cowboys baisaient comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain ! Et la queue de Potter avait l'air encore plus grosse vu d'ici. Est-ce que le brun commençait à bander ? Relevant les yeux, il surprit le sourire provocateur du Gryffondor.

Potter avait un corps très très sexy, musclé, des poils juste comme il en fallait, la parfaite image de la virilité. N'y tenant plus, sous le regard lourd de convoitise de Harry, Blaise se glissa à terre entre les jambes du brun, les écartant largement pour avoir le meilleur accès possible à l'objet de sa convoitise. Merde lui aussi commençait à bander.

Lui retirant rapidement son sous-vêtement il observa un instant le pénis à moitié dressé qui se trouvait enfin découvert devant lui. À peine en érection et déjà d'une taille plus que respectable. Il le caressa du bout des doigts avant d'y laisser glisser sa langue sous les gémissements du brun et de le mettre dans sa bouche, le sentant durcir contre sa langue immédiatement.

« Ouuui… »

Les doigts d'Harry se refermèrent sur ses cheveux, cherchant à lui indiquer le rythme adéquat. Blaise allait lentement, essayant de le prendre le plus profondément possible, profitant des gémissements et des soupirs qui montaient de son futur amant.

Merlin lui aussi était très excité, il gémit autour de la queue qu'il ne parvenait pas totalement à sucer au vu de sa longueur. Il avait bien fait une tentative de gorge profonde, mais un haut-le-cœur l'avait stoppé rapidement : vomir sur l'entrejambe du sauveur du monde sorcier n'était pas exactement une bonne entrée en la matière pour un premier contact rapproché ! Non, il avait bien mieux pour faire prendre son pied au grand Harry Potter et qu'il en redemande !

Se relevant il se déshabilla rapidement sous le regard appréciateur du brun. Au passage il attrapa le sachet qu'il avait posé sur la table basse du salon pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant et un vibromasseur.

Harry eut l'air un peu choqué avant de sourire paresseusement.

« Un vibromasseur. J'aimerais bien te voir te tortiller avec ça en toi pendant que tu me suces. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

L'image le fit bander encore plus dur, qui avait dit que les Gryffy étaient des prudes ! Mais Blaise avait quelque chose d'autre en tête.

« Qui a dit que c'était pour moi, Potter ?

\- T'y penses même pas Zabini, y'a rien qui entre dans mon cul !

\- Allons, quel manque de courage.

\- Rien à voir av-

\- Même Draco accepte que je fasse joujou avec sa prostate avant qu'il me baise bien comme il faut.

\- Comm-

\- Plus frileux qu'un Serpentard, tu me déçois. »

Il sut instantanément qu'il avait visé juste en voyant le regard outré et vexé de Potter. Rapidement et sans lui laisser une nouvelle occasion de protester, il reprit sa place initiale et de nouveau son érection dans sa bouche. Ce fut efficace, car les mots naissant de Harry se changèrent en une exclamation étouffée de plaisir.

Rapidement Blaise enduisit ses doigts d'un peu de lubrifiant et en pressa un contre l'entrée de Harry, l'ouvrant à ce qui allait suivre. Après l'avoir fait entrer et sortir plusieurs fois, il ajouta un deuxième doigt et chercha sa prostate. Harry gémit et arqua les hanches contre lui.

« Oh, Morgane… Zabini… »

Satisfait, le black utilisa un peu plus de lubrifiant et commença à introduire lentement le vibromasseur. Il pouvait le voir disparaître à l'intérieur du brun, voir son visage se crisper de plaisir, ses hanches se mouvoir sous l'excitation. Le vibromasseur commença à bouger de lui-même, entrant et sortant du cul du brun alors que Blaise continuait sa fellation. Après de longues minutes de gémissement, de cris et de supplications, Blaise ralentit le rythme de ses va-et-vient et relâcha le membre de brun pour passer à l'étape suivante.

Attrapant le tube de lubrifiant, il en répandit une bonne quantité sur sa main et, descendant vers son cul, il commença à se préparer pour la suite des opérations. Rapidement il monta sur Harry à califourchon. Surpris, le brun qui, jusqu'à maintenant, avait gardé les yeux fermés pour juguler son plaisir, les rouvrit avec surprise alors que le black se lassait descendre sur le sexe dressé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement entré en tirant au brun un long gémissement.

Haletant Blaise se laissa basculer en avant reposant sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant, ses mains agrippant le dossier du canapé alors qu'il appréciait tous les avantages de la longueur turgescente du Gryffondor. Il le sentait si loin, si profondément dans son corps, c'était tellement bon et jouissif.

Il commença à le chevaucher alors que le vibromasseur continuait sa besogne et que ses cris se mêlaient à ceux du Gryffondor. Le sexe du brun frottait sa prostate à chaque mouvement, puis les va-et-vient se firent erratiques, de plus en plus violents et amples. Harry avait saisi ses hanches à pleines mains et le soulevait presque jusqu'à faire sortir complètement son membre avant de se laisser retomber sur son corps. Et Blaise se faisait un plaisir de l'aider grandement dans son action.

Bientôt son corps commença à se tendre, ses muscles à se contracter autour du brun augmentant encore les halètements et la jouissance. À bout de souffle, il se saisit de son sexe et se masturba rapidement, cherchant la délivrance. Sa colonne vertébrale se cambra et rejeta sa tête en arrière pendant qu'il criait son plaisir et qu'il jouissait sur le torse de Harry qui l'accompagna au septième ciel quelques secondes plus tard.

Essoufflé, il se laissa retomber sur le torse du brun, repu et satisfait…

« Hum, tu pourrais arrêter le vibro s'il te plait ? Ça devient douloureux là. »

Et voilà, toujours un Gryffondor pour casser l'ambiance post-orgasmique. Mais bon avec ce que celui-ci avait entre les jambes il pouvait bien lui pardonner.

* * *

Draco déambulait dans les allées du supermarché, à la recherche du rayon des fruits et légumes. Il avait déjà dans son panier une bombe de chantilly, des bouteilles de chocolat fondu et cette poudre pétillante dans laquelle les enfants moldus trempaient leurs friandises. Il nota mentalement d'en toucher un mot à Weasley, c'était là une idée parfaite pour l'allée 18+ de sa boutique (la seule qu'il fréquentait encore assidûment).

Les haut-parleurs du magasin diffusaient une musique légère et entraînante qui lui fit dodeliner de la tête en affichant une ébauche de sourire béat. Draco était, on pouvait le dire, heureux ce jour-là. Après une mâtinée moribonde seul à la maison, il était tombé sur la quête de sa journée, la mission qui devait mettre un sens à ces heures esseulées qu'il avait passées.

Arpentant les longs couloirs de l'immense demeure, il était tombé sur un meuble qu'il n'avait jamais daigné ouvrir. Son ennui l'y poussant, il tourna la fine clé argentée de la commode et ouvrit les deux battants, prêt à découvrir des merveilles d'un autre temps, peut-être de ces objets inconnus qu'il trouvait régulièrement lors de ses fouilles au Manoir. Écartant la lourde poussière qui s'était élevée au mouvement des portes, ses yeux se posèrent sur le contenu du meuble.

« Nom d'une pipe avec les dents ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ? »

Devant lui s'empilaient des dizaines et des dizaines -voire des centaines !- de journaux. Il y avait quatre piles différentes. Une de vieilles éditions de la Gazette du Sorcier, de l'âge de ses parents, au moins, une autre du Sorcier du Soir qui devait dater de la même époque une troisième d'un journal qui lui était inconnu et en français, lui semblait-il, et bien qu'il ait appris à le parler et le lire dès son plus jeune âge, il ne se sentait pas la force de déchiffrer les pages moisies et malodorantes (même si, techniquement, il n'avait rien de plus intéressant à faire en cet instant).

Enfin, la dernière pile, dont le premier magazine visible était récent, du mois dernier. Qui avait bien pu acheter cette chose ? Blaise ? C'était le seul à avoir mis les pieds dans la maison ces derniers temps, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de Blaise de lire Sorcière Hebdo. À moins que... Draco ricana en lisant les gros titres du magazine. Oh, si ! C'était tout à fait le genre de Blaise ! Et le voilà parti en direction d'une supérette après avoir lu un article intitulé « Sex and food : mettez un coup de jeune dans vos ébats ». Il n'avait pas bien compris en quoi tartiner son partenaire de houmous était considéré comme une pratique rajeunissante, mais l'idée l'avait séduit. Il pensait la tester avec son coloc le plus vite possible.

Il acheta deux concombres d'une taille assez conséquente en plus de ses précédents achats. La caissière pouffa de rire en voyant ses emplettes, mais la bonne humeur de Draco demeura intacte. Il lui offrit en retour un sourire triomphant et partit d'un pas léger, son sac de course au bras, en direction de l'appartement d'Harry et Ron. Il savait que Blaise squattait là-bas. Il se voyait déjà transpirant et chocolaté, étalé sur le lit de son ami (pas question de tacher ses propres draps, bien qu'il connaisse de puissants sorts capables d'éliminer les taches les plus récalcitrantes). Il sonna à la porte. Personne. Attendit deux minutes. Sonna de nouveau. S'agaça, la chantilly commençait déjà à chauffer !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malfoy ? »

Draco retint un sursaut, mais fit bonne figure devant Harry. Ce dernier avait un sourire de débile profond, transpirait du front et tenait dans ses mains une bouteille d'eau qu'il avalait par grandes gorgées.

« Je cherche Blaise. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans cet état ?

\- Suis allé faire quelques courses. Blaise n'est plus chez nous. Enfin, pas chez nous, je veux dire... »

Le sourire de Draco tomba comme une chantilly chaude, déçu de devoir attendre pour sa partie de jambe en l'air.

« Tu tires une de ces tronches, Malfoy, tu voulais tant voir Blaise ?

\- J'avais quelques projets pour nous, ouais.

\- Ah moui, pas cool... Bon, je vais pas poireauter ici toute la journée. »

Harry ouvrit la porte. Draco fit demi-tour et commençait à descendre les escaliers, tout penaud, quand le brun le héla.

« Par où tu vas blondinet ?

\- Chez moi, pourquoi ? »

Roulant des yeux, Harry attira Draco d'un coup de baguette et, le faisant entrer de force dans l'appartement, lui colla la langue au fond de la gorge.

« Hum. Quoi ? Comment ?

\- Vu l'érection que tu te tapes depuis tout à l'heure, je veux bien croire que tu avais d'autres projets que de faire des tresses à Blaise. »

Et il lui roula une nouvelle pelle. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, ils se séparèrent, essoufflés.

« Est-ce que tu aimes la chantilly, Potter ? »

Après s'être longuement pelotés dans le hall d'entrée, les deux jeunes hommes avaient atterri sur le canapé du salon où les caresses s'étaient faites plus insistantes. L'excitation montait des deux côtés, les dents ne laissaient plus de répit aux langues, à la peau et les râles devenaient de plus en plus profonds. Lorsque le blond avait brandi avec fierté les bombes de crème chantilly et de chocolat fondu, Harry avait soufflé - on aurait dit un conseil sexo sorti tout droit de Sorcière Hebdo ! -, mais s'était laissé prendre au jeu, voyant les yeux de Draco briller comme un enfant devant un sapin de Noël.

L'ardeur que mettait le Serpentard à la tâche compensait l'absurdité de la situation. Il se retint de rire quand une traînée de chocolat tiédasse inonda son torse et que Draco la lécha, étalant de grandes traces d'un marron peu ragoûtant sur son torse pâle, puis sourit, les dents marquées, lui donnant un air totalement crétin.

Le blond, lui, s'en fichait complètement, du ridicule de leur situation, prenant autant de plaisir à passer sa langue sur les tétons durcis de l'autre qu'à laper le chocolat - qui n'était pas mauvais en plus. Harry dut s'avouer que voir et sentir l'autre prendre son pied à le sucer, sans savoir quoi de sa queue ou de la chantilly lui faisait le plus prendre son pied, était une expérience très agréable. Bref, ils passaient un bon moment ! Enfin, ils s'éclataient jusqu'au moment où Draco évoqua l'idée de se taper un concombre.

« Pardon ? »

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de Draco. Pourquoi tout le monde tenait tant à insérer des choses dans son cul ? Autant le vibro de Blaise lui paraissait à présent une bonne idée et il ne rechignerait pas à retenter l'expérience, autant se coller un légume dans le fondement lui semblait la chose la plus stupide au monde.

« Me dis pas qu'avec toute la thune de ta famille, tu n'as pas les moyens de t'acheter un pauvre gode... »

Draco lui jeta un regard qui se voulait dur, mais d'où transparaissait une profonde déception. Harry avait tout simplement débandé quand Draco sortit les derniers ustensiles de jeu de son cabas Tesco.

« Il faut savoir sortir de sa zone de confort, parfois, Potter.

\- En quoi un putain de concombre ébranlerait mes convictions sur le sexe ? »

Draco rougit. Cette histoire de sex food n'était peut-être pas si tendance que ça. Il se promit de ne plus jamais croire un article de Sorcière Hebdo. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, d'ailleurs, de prendre un texte écrit dans ce torchon pour quelque chose de valable ?

« Non, mais sinon, j'aime bien la salade de concombre, dit Harry pour le rassurer.

\- Tais-toi Potter, ne m'humilie pas plus.

\- Avec de la crème et une pointe de curry.

\- Tu mets du curry sur tes concombres ?

\- Yep. C'est super bon. Ça relève le goût. C'est composé à 94% d'eau, un concombre alors niveau gustatif...

\- Oui, mais du curry, je suis dubitatif.

\- Je te ferai goûter !

\- Si tu veux... »

Draco rangea les concombres dans le cabas et vida la bombe de chantilly directement dans sa bouche. Un peu coupable de l'avoir cassé dans son délire, Harry se rapprocha de lui. Il déposa quelques baisers au creux de sa nuque, la mordilla, suçota la peau. Sa main s'attarda un peu sur le torse avant de descendre directement vers le sexe qui ne tarda pas à retrouver sa vigueur sous les caresses et les baisers experts. Draco se dérida et embrassa à son tour Harry. Ce n'était pas ce jour-là que Draco allait goûter les joies de sentir un concombre de trente-deux centimètres pénétrer ses chairs, mais les vingt centimètres chauds et palpitants d'Harry allaient bien réussir à lui faire oublier cette petite déception. Puis bon, il restait encore un peu de chocolat !

* * *

Blaise retrouva Ron au bar au bout de la rue plus tard dans la soirée. Ils avaient prévu de se boire une bonne bière avant d'avoir des activités plus horizontales (ou pas forcément d'ailleurs). Le rouquin était déjà là, assis à une table vers le fond du bar, une bière sur la table, en train de jouer avec son sous-verre. Blaise esquissa un sourire, et se dirigea vers le fond après être passé par le bar pour commander une pinte.

« Salut étranger, commença le black, avant de s'assoir nonchalamment sur la place libre en face de Ron. »

En réponse, le roux leva les yeux au ciel, mais Blaise pouvait voir ses lèvres esquisser un sourire. Ils restèrent en silence un moment, se délectant de la vision de l'autre. Ce n'était pas romantique, mais une certaine alchimie sexuelle planait autour d'eux. Ils se fixaient avec délice. Ils aimaient ce qu'ils voyaient. Mais la serveuse qui déposa le verre sur la table cassa le moment. Elle fixait Blaise avec insistance. Ce qui fit davantage sourire le roux. Si seulement elle savait. Le black n'y prit pas attention. C'était quelque chose qui hallucinait toujours Draco, mais autant son ami pouvait reconnaitre un gay à des kilomètres à la ronde et sentir le regard appréciateur d'un homme même de dos, autant lorsqu'une femme lui faisait les yeux doux, il ne voyait rien. Jamais.

« Enfin seuls, susurra Blaise en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Tu sais qu'on est dans un bar, donc un lieu public. Ce n'est pas vraiment la définition de la solitude, répondit Ron un sourire dans la voix.

\- Les lieux publics ne t'ont jamais vraiment dérangé, il me semble non ?! »

Un rire sortit des lèvres du roux. Si quelques semaines avant, on lui avait dit qu'il rirait avec Blaise Zabini sur sa tendance à aimer l'exhibition sexuelle il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant. Il aimait sa vie actuelle, il s'était senti en quelque sorte libéré lorsqu'ils avaient rompu Hermione et lui et lorsqu'il avait aménagé avec Harry. Mais maintenant, c'était une toute autre sorte de liberté. Grâce au noir, il assumait ses fantasmes et avait une vie sexuelle décadente.

« Bref, je suis passé chez toi, continua Blaise, et je suis tombé nez à nez avec Harry Potter et sa grosse queue. Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il en avait une gigantesque.

\- Oh ! Tu as vu le monstre ?! Elle fait plus d'effet avec la surprise, répondit malicieusement le rouquin. Tu as aimé ce que tu as vu ?

\- J'ai fait bien plus que seulement regarder, tu sais. On s'est un peu amusé lui et moi. J'ai adoré lui mettre un gode dans le cul, putain.

\- Quoi ? Tu l'as baisé avec un gode ? Eh bah… répondit Ron abasourdi. »

Si on lui avait dit que Harry allait accepter de se prendre un truc dans le cul, il n'y aurait pas cru. Alors d'accord ce n'était pas une bite, mais quand même.

« Ouaip, fanfaronna Blaise fier de lui, et j'ai fini par le chevaucher, sa queue me donnait trop envie, il fallait que j'y goute. Tu me croiras certainement pas, mais Merlin, je le sens encore en moi.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Avec ton histoire, tu me fais saliver d'envie. Tu ne veux pas qu'on retourne chez moi pour se faire un truc à trois avec Harry ? demanda le roux. »

Blaise pouvait dire que l'excitation s'était définitivement allumée dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Et même s'il venait de baiser, il n'y a pas si longtemps, il ne dirait pas non pour un petit threesome avec la bite monstrueuse de Potter. Il en salivait encore. Il avait envie de la prendre dans sa bouche et de s'étouffer avec.

Avec juste un regard, ils se comprirent. Ils en avaient vraiment envie tous les deux. Ils finirent cul sec leur boisson, avant de partir précipitamment du bar.

Même s'ils n'avaient bu qu'une seule bière chacun, ils avaient l'impression d'être ivres. Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement que Ron partageait avec le brun, fut ponctué de roulages de pelles et de plaquages contre toutes surfaces plus ou moins planes pour se frotter l'un à l'autre.

Arrivés à la porte de l'appartement, Ron se démenait avec ses foutues clés moldues pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte alors que Blaise était littéralement plaqué contre le rouquin et parsemait sa nuque de baisers de plus en plus brûlants. Une fois la porte ouverte, ils se précipitèrent vers la chambre de Harry pour le trouver nu et endormi avec nul autre que Draco Malfoy tout aussi nu que lui. Ils se figèrent à l'entrée de la chambre. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'ils allaient avoir leur truc à trois, mais ils allaient très bien pouvoir se consoler tous les deux. Sans un mot, ils refermèrent la porte et se dirigèrent vers celle du roux. La soirée s'annonçait prometteuse.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ron s'était réveillé anormalement tôt. Mais surtout la place à ses côtés était vide. Il ne pensait pas que Blaise était du genre à s'en aller aux premières lueurs de l'aube pour ne pas croiser son coup d'un soir.

Un bruit dans la cuisine le tira de ses pensées. Sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, il sortit de son lit pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Et il trouva Blaise, un tablier attaché autour de ses hanches nues, en train de faire des toasts avec le pot de marmelade que sa mère leur avait offert la dernière fois qu'ils étaient allés dîner au terrier, Harry et lui.

Blaise l'entendit arriver et se retourna vers lui.

« Ah ! Tu es réveillé, c'est cool, on va pouvoir aller réveiller nos deux marmottes avec un petit déjeuner au lit, dit-il alors qu'il s'approchait du roux avec un couteau recouvert de marmelade. »

Sans qu'il puisse vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Ron se retrouva avec son torse recouvert d'une couche de marmelade à l'orange.

« Hey !

\- C'est pour qu'ils puissent te déguster allons ! lui répondit Blaise, un air mutin sur le visage. »

Ron secoua la tête blasé, alors qu'il regardait Blaise s'étaler de la confiture sur le torse également. Mais il le laissait faire. Cela promettait d'être un réveil particulièrement délicieux.

Il emboita alors le pas de Blaise pour se diriger vers la chambre de son meilleur ami, alors que les toasts tartinés par le black reposaient sur la table de la cuisine, abandonnés.

* * *

Ouvrant avec douceur la porte de la chambre de Harry, les deux hommes se faufilèrent silencieusement dans la pièce. Ronald resta prudemment en arrière, il avait déjà fait l'expérience des réveils brutaux du Survivant et il préférait en laisser la surprise au black ! Celui-ci, inconscient du danger, trottina jusqu'au lit et commença à y monter.

Commença seulement…

À peine eut-il posé un genou sur le matelas du coté de Harry que celui-ci, à demi réveillé, l'attrapa par les épaules, basculant son corps dos sur le matelas, le plaquant de tout son poids, les mains de Blaise bloquées au-dessus de sa tête !

« Zab- Zabini ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

-Heu, le petit déjeuner ? »

Encore endormi, Harry soupira, croisant le regard tout aussi ensommeillé, mais rieur de Draco. En maintenant Blaise, le brun s'était lui aussi enduit l'estomac de marmelade, secouant la tête de dépit il se leva chercher quelque chose pour s'essuyer. Saluant Ron qui regardait toute la scène amusé, il ramassa un tee-shirt au passage et se retourna pour répliquer, mais la scène qu'il découvrit dans son propre lit le figea.

Draco s'était penché sur le torse de Blaise et était en train de retracer à l'aide de sa langue chaque muscle, chaque recoin de celui-ci, nettoyant la confiture répandue sur le torse musclé et sculpté du black.

Remontant lentement vers les tétons tendus de désir le blond lança un regard aguicheur au brun qui était toujours immobile à côté du lit. Jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte, il put voir Weasley qui avait glissé une main dans son boxer, se masturbant lentement devant le spectacle qu'ils donnaient. Décidément le rouquin avait vraiment un fétichisme concernant l'exhibition et le voyeurisme et Draco était infiniment heureux de lui donner toute satisfaction, après tout Ronald lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait être un camarade de jeu des plus appliqué !

Se reculant pour parler, il n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa phrase qu'une bouche le fit taire d'un baiser à couper le souffle. Harry embrassa le blondinet avec passion, étouffa ses gémissements alors qu'il faisait courir ses mains sur son corps encore nu de leurs ébats de la veille.

Puis il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou, marquant d'une nuée de suçons la chair pâle, mordillant les tétons dressés. Draco poussa un petit gémissement qui pouvait même s'apparenter à un cri de plaisir alors que Blaise glissait une main jusqu'à son entrejambe et commençait à le masturber.

Souriant contre la peau pâle, le survivant lui aussi glissa une main plus au sud, ses doigts passant entre les fesses pâles pour pénétrer l'entrée encore dilatée. Merlin, Draco était encore humide et glissant. Sans hésiter il fit entrer deux doigts violemment, trouvant de suite la prostate qu'il entreprit de malmener.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche dans un cri inarticulé, son bassin se mouvant maintenant avec frénésie, se jetant dans la main du black avant de se réempaler sur les doigts du brun. Lui saisissant les cheveux le Gryffondor fit basculer sa tête en arrière avant de reprendre sa bouche en un baiser passionné.

Blaise n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux Harry et Draco qui s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine devant lui, il n'avait jamais vu Draco s'abandonner à quelqu'un comme ça, même pas à lui.

Déjà, que le brun ait vraisemblablement réussi à obtenir son cul était de son point de vue un miracle, lui-même n'ayant pas pu aller plus loin qu'un petit gode ou bien quelques doigts ! Alors un monstre comme celui de Potter, c'était quand même un gros calibre pour commencer ! Joueur le black décida de passer à la vitesse suivante et prit le membre de son Serpentard d'amant en entier dans sa bouche, se délectant des spasmes de plaisir qui agitaient ses muscles.

Ron retint sa respiration, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Trois superbes spécimens masculins étaient en train de s'envoyer en l'air devant lui. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de les rejoindre, de lui aussi avaler le membre engorgé de Draco, de laisser courir sa bouche sur le dos taillé à la serpe de Harry, et l'envie de rester là, à observer le manège de ses amants jusqu'à atteindre la jouissance dans sa propre main !

Draco était totalement transcendé par les succions du black le long de sa verge, les doigts et la langue du brun dans son corps. Haletant il vit Blaise se redresser, les lèvres rougies par sa précédente activité alors que Harry relâchait sa bouche. Les mains du survivant le placèrent d'autorité à quatre pattes, lui tenant fermement les hanches et sa bouche traçait un sillon de baisers le long de son dos. Il ondula pour frotter son cul contre son érection et Harry répondit activement.

Le chapelet de baisers que le brun avait commencé de déposer sur ses épaules se termina bientôt à la lisière de ses fesses et se fut avec délectation qu'il sentit Harry écarter ses globes pâles et sa langue retracer son sillon avant que sa langue ne se glisse dans son petit trou serré.

Draco avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il haletait, ondulant le plus possible à la rencontre du brun qui avait enfoui littéralement son visage entre ses fesses. Ce fut à ce moment que Blaise décida qu'il avait été trop ignoré. Il s'était branlé devant le spectacle évocateur alternant entre regarder Weasley dont la cadence sur sa queue ne cessait d'augmenter et Harry qui préparait Draco à une pénétration que lui n'avait jamais pu obtenir.

À genou, il saisit le blond à quatre pattes par les cheveux, et approchant sa queue de son visage entreprit de frotter sa verge contre les joues et le menton de son ami, répandant une quantité importante de liquide séminal sur lui. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle, Draco avait les yeux flous, un peu vitreux, et Blaise ne put que laissait échapper un gémissement quand il vit le blond ouvrir la bouche et sortir sa langue pour laper son gland.

Sans autre forme de procès il s'engouffra dans la cavité chaude, se délectant de cette langue qui l'entourait, s'enfonçant le plus possible alors que le blond le suçait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Voyant ça Harry finit de préparer Draco sommairement, trop pressé pour attendre davantage. Après avoir inséré plusieurs doigts en plus de sa langue, il le pénétra avec douceur, puis commença très vite de rapides va-et-vient.

Draco se contracta sous la gêne, mais fut rapidement submergé par un plaisir intense à chaque fois que sa prostate était violemment percutée. Les allées et venues du brun de plus en plus rapides et le claquement brutal de ses bourses contre ses fesses le rendait complètement fou. Il gémissait sans discontinuer autour de la verge du black qui n'était pas en reste, agrippant à deux mains les cheveux de son ami.

Draco était pris en sandwich entre deux magnifiques bruns et ne savait plus où donner de la tête, les deux érections le remplissaient entièrement, il pouvait les sentir tout au fond de son être tout comme le regard de Ron qui semblait bruler sa peau et rendre encore plus dure son érection négligée.

Appuyé au chambranle de la porte, Ron fixait le spectacle qui se déroulait à quelques pas de lui, sentant l'excitation et la jalousie s'opposer dans un duel acharné dans son esprit embrumé par le désir. L'excitation de voir trois hommes s'envoyer en l'air sans aucune pudeur sous ses yeux, la jalousie de ne pas être avec eux, pour lui aussi faire partie de cette symbiose.

Il se reput des visages tendus, des cris d'extase, des grognements saccadés, des respirations haletantes. Voir Malfoy ainsi possédé de toute part était hypnotisant, plus de regard hautain, plus de rictus supérieur. Juste un plaisir incommensurable de se faire pénétrer ainsi, des deux côtés, sans aucun tabou. Ron réalisa qu'il aurait voulu être à sa place, peut-être pas avec Harry derrière hein, il lui semblait toujours autant disproportionné ! Mais pourquoi pas Blaise le baisant, heurtant à chaque mouvement sa prostate, pendant qu'il suçait et léchait de son mieux les queues accolées de Draco et Harry !

Bon sang, il allait jouir s'il continuait à penser à des images pareilles en plus du spectacle infiniment bandant qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui. Sa queue était tendue depuis qu'il avait passé la porte. Il se masturbait lentement, étalant le liquide séminal qui s'écoulait, lubrifiant encore plus son mouvement.

Soudain son regard s'encrant dans celui un peu flou de Blaise. La black semblait au bord de la rupture, un peu comme les quatre hommes présents dans la pièce, et lorsqu'il lui tendit la main Ron ne put qu'avancer vers lui, unissant leurs bouches dans un baiser affamé, recueillant les gémissements du Serpentard, les étouffant de sa langue.

Avec un sourire mutin, Ron entreprit de se placer derrière Blaise, embrassant sa nuque, savourant cette peau mate sous sa langue. Le black toujours à genou se cambra, jetant ses mains en arrière il lui agrippa les fesses, quémandant plus. Alors Ron y mit tout son cœur, du bout de la langue il suivit le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale, ses mains flattant les fesses sombres du Serpentard, puis l'une glissa entre ses cuisses, jusqu'à pouvoir caresser les bourses tendues, frôlant parfois les lèvres qui s'activaient sur le membre turgescent.

Blaise eut un couinement peu masculin, et tout son corps se tendit vers le roux. Bon sang, il avait décidé de le faire languir au quoi ! La bouche qui s'activait sur sa queue, les mains qui jouaient avec son corps. Puis un doigt le pénétra, suivit d'un second !

« C'est bon, baise-moi putain ! »

Ce fut sans discuter que Ron se fit un plaisir de coopérer ! Raffermissant sa prise, Ron commença un va-et-vient rapide, son bassin claquant contre les fesses de Blaise en rythme.

Tous n'étaient pas loin de la délivrance, dans un dernier effort Harry se saisit du sexe délaissé de Draco pour le branler avec force et sans pincettes.

Ce fut certainement le coup de grâce pour tous. Harry sentit les muscles de Draco se resserrer sporadiquement autour de lui alors que le blond, rendu fou par les doigts du brun sur sa queue, aspirait avec plus force encore le membre tendu d'un Blaise à l'agonie sous la double stimulation dont il était victime, et se resserrant toujours plus fort sur le membre de Ron.

« Plus vite…

-Oui, oui !

-Ha putain !

-Mmmmmmm ! »

Ils étaient tous les quatre au bord de l'explosion, l'extase leur déformant le visage. Leurs corps s'emboitant à merveille. Les mains, les corps accélérèrent dans un même rythme d'impatience et ils se libérèrent presque ensemble, dans un orgasme dévastateur et infiniment satisfaisant. S'affalant l'un après l'autre dans le lit pelotonnés ensemble.

C'était, cela va sans dire, le début d'une magnifique collaboration sexuelle… voire plus si affinité bien sûr.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Initialement publié dans le fanzine "Sectumsempra, Mon Amour ?", ce texte a été une expérience et un défi puisqu'il est le résultat d'un plan à trois littéraire ! Merci de nous avoir lu et à bientôt !_


End file.
